Avengers- The New Generation
by WisdomSea
Summary: In an alternate endgame ending where Tony lives, Natasha lives, Vision lives, Loki lives and everyone got un-snapped and the team is back together, but they did defeat Thanos. It's where the avengers have to balance their superhero lives with their new found parental lives, which includes the ups and downs and the butt kicking super hero stuff. The best after Endgame book!
1. The Background Info

It was after Tony's funeral when Bruce had the idea. If they could of gone back in time to get the stones, then can't they go back in time to save his fallen allies. He needed to time it perfectly though. He needed to catch Black Widow before she died from falling off the cliff, get to Loki mere seconds after he was stabbed so he could save him, they would remake vision using the mindstone that was from the infinity gauntlet Tony had before he died, and he would go back in time to give the past bruce the equipment needed to save Tony's life so he wouldn't die. He would need help from his team members though. It would be one final dangerous mission. The most important mission of them all. He would have to explain to everyone how Black Widow and Loki had come back but that didn't matter, as long as they were alive.

Bruce decided to have Clint catch the Black Widow before she died, as he knew Vodmeir better than any of the other avengers, Bruce himself would give the past him the equipment needed to save Tony, just so past him understood. He would have Tony remake vision once he was alive again, and he would have past Thor sneak in and get Loki before he died. Without anyone noticing him of course.

The day of the final mission came. Everyone was prepared. Well as prepared as you can be for a life and death mission. They all went together. 1minute in normal time, but as long as the others needed.

Ant man, Hank Pym, Janet Pym and the Wasp were all in charge of the machine. The machine was in the newly built revamped avengers compound. In another room, hoping everything would go well was, Pepper Potts, her daughter Morgan, her adopted son Peter Parker, Sam Wilson (the falcon), war machine, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlett Witch) and along with Captain Rogers who was now young again as he just went back in time to dance with Peggy (because his true love was already in this century ). So he came back. There was also Clint Barton's kids and his wife there. Along with the Whitewolf, (Bucky Barnes). There was a couple of significant others there as well like Fury and Maria Hill.

"3,2,1." Said Ant-man nervously. And set them off. The avengers had started their most dangerous mission out,

There was complete silence for a whole 57 seconds, as everyone was standing still in hope that Bruce's plan would have worked.

"3,2,1." Said Ant-man once more.

Everyone held their breathes as the hero's returned. First to be seen was Thor. He had Loki with him! Everyone cheered but not to loudly as they were still hoping the others would be back soon and they didn't want to miss it. Second came Bruce.

"I successfully placed the equipment in the past. So I'm hoping Tony was saved." Everyone looked around in silence. No Tony. Small tears began falling down everyone's faces. Until they heard the familiar sound of the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius himself.

"I just had the craziest dream. Do you know what? I want cheeseburgers. I went 1 million cheeseburgers, I felt like I haven't eaten in weeks. What have I been dead or something my stomach is sooooooo empty."

Pepper ran at her husband, with Morgan and Peter following close behind her. They all gave him a big hug, and all the others followed afterwards.

"What?" Tony asked. "Your all acting like I died or something."

"Dada you just came back. Like poof! You were dead and that made me sad. But uncle hulk found a way to bring you back! Let's get cheeseburgers now!"

Tony stared his daughter and at the others.

"Cheeseburgers now. Explanation later."

"Hang in one min Stark." Ant man said quite loudly. "We got the last group coming now."

Everyone held their breaths. What happens if it didn't work? What happens if the black widow was really dead?

The last group came and the portal was shut off. Halkeye stood up. No widow. Everyone looked sad and they lowered their heads. But Clint had the cheekiest happiest grin on his face.

"Everyone I'd like you to welcome back. Tasha, little red, black widow, miss rainbows and sunshine, the most feared assassinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn of alllllllll timeeeeeeeeeee, Natasha Romanoff!" He yelled in a gleeful voice. He sounded like someone introducing someone on a show.

Everyone ran toward her and gave her a hug. Everything was back to normal. Well as normal as life gets for the avengers. They all then decided that it would be best if they all moved into the new avengers compound together. With each person having their own floor, and couples could move in with each other. Tony rebuilt Vision, which made Wanda the happiest girl in the world.

Clint had his best friend back, the whitewolf had his adopted Russian assassin sister back, Thor had Loki, Morgan had her dad, Pepper had her husband, Peter had Tony back! And the avengers were the happiest they had been in a long time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I hope you liked the beginning of my story! It might not make sense so any questions just comment them down below and I will answer, hope you follow the story! As it will get 20000000 times better soon!

thanks again

xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	2. Moving Day

**Tony Stark's POV**

I walked into my cottage's living room for the last time. Moving from my old cottage to the newly furnished avengers compound, is something I never thought I would do. But then again I never thought that I would be bought back from the dead. I look around and I find my daughter sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for me.

"Hey Morgalina. Why are you sitting down here? Shouldn't you be in the car with Mummy?"

"I need once last box moved Dada, it's the one with my iron man suit in it. Well it as my favourite helmet of yours, my iron man pyjamas and my iron man plushie. But I guess I can call it my suit."

"Okie Sweety." I say as I lift up the box. It's a lot heavier than I thought it would be. I try to move the box's position in my arms when drop it on my toe.

"Holy sh#t!" I say. As I hopped around like a maniac. Why the hell does the box have to weigh so much? How the hell does the box weigh so much? Its is one helmet, a plushie and pjs. Like seriously, did my old helmets actually use to weigh this much?

"That's a bad word Dada. But if you say it I can say it too. Holy Sh#t." I hear my daughter say as she giggles. Like seriously, kids find it hilarious when adults hurt themselves and why does she only copy my swear words and not my good words. Oh god, if Pepper finds out the kid can kinda swear."

"I'll buy you 20 cheeseburgers, a vanilla milkshake, a double fudge brownie and a double triple choc chip cookie if you never tell mama that I said a bad word, and if you never say that word again. Deal?"

"Deal." She says. Yea I figured out why she only copies my bad words. Because if she copies my bad words I bribe her into keeping quiet. The kid's smart.

I move the box into the car and then buckle Morgan up into her car seat. Pepper is already in the front seat and she starts talking to our daughter. I then take one last look around the cottage. I'm still keeping it, like you know as a safe house, but guess I won't be coming back here for while. It has too many memories to just sell it. Like when Morgan said her first word which was 'dada' even though Pepper says otherwise. Or when Morgan learned how to walk and pulled down a shelf in the process. Or the first time she wore one of my helmets. Best thing she ever started to do. I walk back out to the car, and we start to drive off.

It took a while, so thank god we packed food and mapped out the closest bathrooms. Otherwise things would have gotten messy.

When we arrived we were greeted by Captain America. He took us into the main room living room and there we saw everyone else who was moving into the compound. There was Capsicle, little red, the green guy, bird brain and his wife Laura and their three kids Lila, Cooper and Nate, Wanda and vision, the white wolf, Thor, Loki, Scott Lang and his daughter Cassie and his girlfriend Hope, Peter Parker, who I found out was going to be stayed on the same floor as me, which would be right as he is technically my son in a way, and Falcon and my old pal war machine.

Already in the tower there was six kids. Halkeye's 3 kids. Lila age 14, Cooper age 13 and Nate age 5. Ant-mans' daughter Cassie age 16. And my two kids Peter 17 (would be 22 but snap years don't count) and Morgan age 5. So already that's a lot of kids to deal with, especially when your growing the next generation of avengers.

"Dada?" I heard Morgan ask me.

"Yes, munchkin."

"When are you gonna buy me the bribery food so that mama doesn't have to know you said a bad work and I copied it." Asked my daughter innocently.

"Tony." I heard Pepper say in a stern voice behind me. I then started running around the couch, and Pepper ran after me laughing.

Everyone in the living room laughed, including me and Pepper. Scratch that. I'm gonna enjoy life growing the next generation of avengers, it's gonna be hell of a lotta fun.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Did ya like it? Please comment anything u want in my story down below! Hope you enjoyed! Please follow and fav this story!

thanks

xoxo

~ WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	3. The first night

After Pepper had finished chasing Tony around the living room, the avengers decided to have dinner, after all it was almost 7pm. But choosing what to have for dinner was kinda hard.

You had Bucky, Natasha and Steve not minding what there was to eat, as growing up in either the red room, the army or hydra, any food you got you would eat.

Morgan, Tony and Peter just wanted cheeseburgers.

Thor and Loki wanted Pop-tarts, even though they arn't dinner.

Lila, Nate, Cooper, Laura and Clint wanted to have a sausage sizzle. With Hope, Scott and Cassie agreeing with them. And Janet and Hank had already left.

Sam, Rhodey and Bruce all wanted Taco's. As it was Tuesday.

And Pepper, Wanda and Vision wanted a nice salad.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Clint suggested. "It seems like an easy way to figured out dinner."

"Or we could fight till someone wins?" Suggested Sam.

"Or we could just order pizza and figure this out tomorrow?" Suggested Natasha.

"That is a dreadful idea we wouldn't nev-. Actually that's a pretty good idea Little Red. Pizza it is! Yelled Tony cheerfully.

Tony loved calling Natasha, Little Red. She acted like it was nothing but he knew she secretly loved it.

So pizza it was. 3 Hawaiian pizzas, 2 meat lovers, 2 pepperoni, 1 plain cheese and a vegetarian. Everything was going great. Then after everyone had finished, the avengers decided to go into the living room.

Cassie had started braiding Lila's hair on the floor, Nate and Morgan had become best friends and were running around the living room and Cooper and Peter were talking about the latest Star Wars movie whilst building lego. There was also Thor and Loki leaning on the wall talking to each other.

Then on the biggest couch, the one to the left of the T.V, was Tony, Pepper, Laura, Clint, Wanda and Vision. Pepper leaning on Tony. Laura was sitting beside Clint, and Wanda had fallen asleep on Vision.

Then on the couch opposite the T.V was Natasha, Steve and Bucky. With Natasha lying on her back with her legs up on the back of the couch whilst laughing, with Steve reading on her right and Bucky tickling Natasha.

Then on the couch to the left of the T.V, was Bruce, Hope, Scott, Rhodey and Sam. Bruce was reading a science book, Hope and Scott were snuggling, Rhodey was scrolling through his phone and Sam was fixing something on his wings from his suit.

"Hey Little Red? Are you and Bucky dating? Is that why he's tickling you?"

Natasha and Bucky started laughing.

"No Stark. I ain't dating doll." Laughed Bucky. Doll being his nickname for Natasha.

"Yea, Tony. Bucky is like my older brother. I've known him since I was in the red room. He used to bring me food, when I was punished. He also used to treat all my wounds. I was a reckless kid. Without him, I woulda probably been dead."

"Wow. Never knew that. Sheesh. Well as long as he keeps you safe and as long as your happy with being 'siblings' that's cool." Replied Tony.

Everyone kept doing their own thing until 7:30.

"Okay Morgalina." Said Tony. "It's your bed time. Say good night to everyone."

"You too Nate." Asked Laura. "Say night night."

"Night Night everyone." Chorused the kids.

Slowly everyone else started going to bed. With Cooper, Lila, Cassie and Peter going to bed at 9, and with all the grownups going to sleep before 10.

It was past 11pm when the ear-piercing scream was heard. It came from Morgan's room.

Within the next 25 seconds everyone was at Morgan's room, guns a blazing, and wearing their pyjamas. The black widow and Whitewolf, had two guns each and pointing them in the direction of Morgan, and as the room was dark, they couldn't see the attacker, secondly was the captain himself, the next to arrive was iron man in his full suit, then Clint with his bow, after him it Scarlett witch and vision ready to attack, then in swung Peter ready to kill who/whatever was in his sisters room, next was Sam and Rhodey, after them it was Pepper with a baseball bat, then the hulk, Thor and Loki ready to fight and last but not least ant-man and the wasp. All ready to kill anyone bad who was in Morgan's room.

Bucky turned on the light so they could see who they were going to destroy.

Once the light was turned on they saw Morgan screaming at a spider. A small black spider.

"MAMA! DADA! AUNTIE NAT, UNCLE STEVE, UNCLE BUCKY, BROTHER PETER, UNCLE HULK, UNCLE RHODEY, UNCLE SAM, UNCLE CLINT, COUSIN LILA, COUSIN COOPER, COUSIN NATE, AUNTIE LAURA, COUSIN CASSIE, UNCLE SCOTT, AUNTIE HOPE, AUNTIE WANDA, UNCLE VISION, UNCLE THOR, UNCLE LOKI! I DONT CARE WHO! SOMEONE KILL IT! Yelled Morgan, with tears streaming down her face.

Peter ran forward and started to cuddle and calm down his 'sister', while Tony killed the small spider with his suit.

Morgan continued to cry in Peter's arms for another 10 minutes before she was totally okay. No one left her doorway, as they wanted to make sure the little girl was okay.

After she was okay, the little girl asked her dad:

"Daddy? Can Peter stay in my room to make sure no more spiders come? He is spider-man after all, he would be able to scare the spiders off!" Said the little girl.

"Of course Morgalina. If it makes you happy." Replied Pepper.

"Thanks for coming to help me guys." Morgan said to all her aunts, uncles and Peter. "I love you all 3000."

Everyone felt so happy that Morgan had said that. She was the cutest little thing. Slowly everyone went back to bed.

With Tony muttering to his wife:

"Arachnophobia... Well at least as she isn't scared of the hulk or something."

Everyone went to bed, with Tony telling Friday to take one quick photo of Morgan and Peter. The photo was cute. His two kids were together.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Pepper murmured to Tony.

"Yes." Tony replied sleepyly. "Tomorrow we will tell Morgan and Peter they are going to have a sibling."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

1\. Peter is staying with the avengers insted of at his Aunt's. Because his aunt and Happy want some alone time

2\. Please comment and fave my story, thanks for reading I'll post some more soon!

Thanks for reading

xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	4. Sucking Face

**Peter Parker's POV (Spider-Man)**

I stayed with Morgan the entire night, making sure she didn't get scared again. I know she isn't my real sister, but I love her like she is my sister, and I hope she loves me like I'm her brother.

And well Tony is like the dad I never had, and Pepper is a mother figure. And aunt May is like, well and Aunt, and Happy just might become my Uncle.

In other words what my brain is saying is I love my family even if we ain't related by blood, we are family.

Anyways. Morgan woke up at 7am, ready for breakfast. Gee I was ready for breakfast too. Thank God it was the summer break and I didn't have to go to school.

Morgan and I walked out of her room and took the elevator to the main kitchen.

Everyone has a living room, bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen on their floor, but the main room is where we usually gather for big meals.

When we got downstairs we saw the Barton kids, The Lang family and Hope, Bucky, Mum and Dad, Rhodey Sam and Bruce, Wanda and Vision and the two asgardiun Gods, Thor and Loki. The only people that were missing were Steve and Natasha, which was weird as neither usually slept in.

For breakfast there was pancakes, pop tarts, waffles, toast, bacon, cereal, fruit, sausages, eggs... Practically anything you could have asked for.

"Hey Morgan. Nate. Can you do me a favour?" Asked Clint. "I want you to go wake up Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve for me. To make sure they don't miss breakfast."

"Okie." They said at the same time before going off to find the missing avengers.

"Clint, you know that's gonna piss of little red and capsicle." Tony told Clint.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." Clint replies with a cheeky grin on his face.

**Morgan's POV**

Uncle Clint to me and Nate to go find Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve. So here we are in the elevator riding to Auntie Nat's floor.

As me and Nate walk in, we see nobody. It doesn't look like Auntie Nat even slept in her bed, as the bed looks too neat.

"Maybe Auntie Nat went to breakfast?" Nate asked me.

"Maybe." I replied. "Let's go wake uncle Steve up!"

Excitedly, me and Nate got in the elevator and rode up to Uncle Steve's room. We ran into his bedroom, and there we saw it.

Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat were sucking face.

"Ewwwwwwwww." We both yelled out.

The two grown ups quickly turned to look at us.

We then quickly ran out the room and to the elevator. We had to tell everyone what Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve were doing.

"Why were they sucking face?" I asked Nate.

"I think that's what people do when they like each other. I've seen my mummy and daddy do it before. Lila called it kissing." Replied Nate

"Sucking face is a better word." I told him with a giggle. "Wait if Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve are sucking face does that mean they like each other?"

We both went wide eyed and started giggling.

Once the elevator dinged at the floor we wanted to be on, we ran out and into the kitchen to tell our family everything we had just seen.

"Hey kiddos." Uncle Clint said as we walked in. "Where's Nat and Steve?"

Just as he said that Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve ran into the kitchen. They had run up all the stairs to get here.

"Guess what everyone." I said, making sure I had everyone's attention. "Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve were sucking face!"

"That means they were kissing." Nate told everyone.

The grown-ups reaction was not as I expected.

Uncle Bucky spat out the coffee he was drinking, Uncle Clint's jaw looked like it was going to fall onto the ground, Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve were red in the face, Lila, Cooper, Cassie and Peter looked shocked, my mama and dada looked surprised, Wanda and Vision just stared at them, Thor and Loki looked like they had seen a ghost, Bruce just stood there, and Scott, Hope, Rhodey, Laura and Sam were to stunned to say a word.

The first person to speak was Uncle Bucky.

"So lemme get this straight." He said. Walking over to Uncle Steve and Auntie Nat. "My best friend, is kissing my little sister and no one told me?"

I hope Uncle Bucky doesn't get mad at Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve.

"I could of been teasing you all this time, and driving you insane. Well as long as my old pal Stevie treats my baby doll sister right, I don't mind. You choose the right gal, Stevie. And Sis, you chose the right man." Bucky laughed. He then patted Steve on the back and gave Nat a hug.

I could feel the tension lift from out of the air.

"So. Sucking face huh? How long you been doin that?" Tony asked.

"Since after the snap." Auntie Nat muttered.

"Yay. Long term. Should I expect to see a mini cap or mini widow running around? By the way I still can't believe old Stars and Stripes is dating little red." Tony chuckled.

"1. Tony there are kids around can we talk about this later. 2. Red room remember? Serialised. Only some miracle can let me have a mini me." Auntie Nat told Daddy.

"But doesn't Steve have the serum and can't he make you have a kid? Because of his serum, I'm pretty sure he can bypass the sterilisation, he is capsicle. And well he survived 70 years in ice, if he can survive that I can bet ya he can bypass the sterilisation."

"Daddy?" I asked. "What does serum, sterilise and sterilisation mean? Also what's the red room?"

"You'll find out when your older, sweet pea." Pepper told her daughter.

About 3 mins after this conversation, Tony and Pepper decided it was time.

"So the real reason why Tony and I wanted everyone downstairs was because we have an announcement to make. I am pregnant! Morgan, Peter, you guys are going to have a younger sibling!

"Yay." I squealed!

"Omg that's awesome guys congrats!" Said Peter.

"On no!" I say. "I'm not ready! I need some new toys, the baby will need a name, it will needs its own teddy bear, and I need to teach the kid all the avengers. So much to do! So little time!"

Everyone starts laughing.

"Morgan, babies take 9 months to grow before you meet them, you have 9 months to prepare." Said Auntie Nat.

"Thank Cheeseburgers for that." I said. Which made everyone laugh again.

Everyone said congratulations to mummy and daddy, and they gave mummy a lot of hugs and daddy a lot of pats on the back. I can't wait to be a big sister!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Thanks for reading, be sure to follow me! And fav dis story! Next part coming out tomorrow! Also Thanks for nearly 100 viewers that's awesome! I'd love it if you guys would review my story! 😜

I'd also like you to comment down below what gender you want Tony and Pepper's kid to be. A boy or girl!

Thanks again! You guys are the best!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	5. Babysitting

It was the day after Tony and Pepper had announced their pregnancy. So today they were going to the doctor to get an ultrasound.

So they left at 10 and promised to be back later.

Steve and Natasha went out on a date, which formed the name 'Romongers' to be thrown around by Tony and Clint.

You had Hope, Scott, Wanda, Vision and Rhodey on a mission.

And Laura, Clint , Thor and Bruce going grocery shopping.

Which left Loki, Sam and Bucky to babysit the kids. Yes, maybe not the most ideal babysitters, but they should be kinda trustworthy. Should.

**Lila's POV - At the compound**

"Okay the ground rules." Said Uncle Bucky. "No killing, no screaming, behave. My rules are better than bird brain's."

"They should already know all that metal arm." Replied Uncle Sam. "No eating unless we give them food, no arguing."

Sam and Bucky have a feud going on. They dislike each other and each other them wanna be right.

Uncle Loki was just staring at them as they argued. He then ushered us out the living room and into the kitchen. Then he told us his plan.

"So, to get Sam and Bucky to stop arguing we are going to prank them." Loki told us.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"I don't know. But your 6 kids, I'm the god of mischief so let's prank the grownups." Loki replied

"Okie." I said.

"Sweet." Cassie Replied.

"Cool." Cooper told us.

"Yay." Replied Morgan, Peter and Nate together.

"This will be fun." Loki Said mischievously.

**Meanwhile at the doctors. - Tony's POV**

We arrived at the doctors surgery at 11am. It was the same doctor that Morgan had. She was nice. Her name was Helena May, and she was the best doctor in the country. Once we got there we had to wait. And wait. And wait. Our appointment was at 11:30 and it was now 11:40. So we waited. I wonder how capsicle and little red's date is going.

**The date - Natasha's POV**

Steve has taken me for a walk down the beach and breakfast/lunch so brunch in a cafe. The walk down the beach was calm and romantic. We held hands and walked by the shore. After the walk by the shore we went into the cafe to get something to eat. Steve was a real gentleman, with him pulling out my chair and calling me madam. It was cute. Opposite the cafe was a bank. Now I don't know why we didn't expect it, but just as we started eating, a bank robbery started. So of course we had to abandon the food. We ran across the street and drew our weapons. I was jeans, a tank top and a hoodie, and Steve was wearing some casual pant and a T-shirt. We ran into the bank to see 6 masked men robbing the banks. It shouldn't be to hard? Then they drew weapons. 2 guns each, along with a couple of grenades on their belts. So maybe it would be a bit difficult.

**The mission - Scott's POV**

The mission was go to Russia, blow up this place called the red room, then leave discretely. Now I'm not sure why me, Hope, Wanda, Vision and Rhodey has to go on this mission. Personally I would of sent Nat, Steve, Bucky and Tony. But Fury said that they needed to stay in upstate New York just in case of an emergency.

We took the quin-jet to get there. It took forever! About 7 hours later and we were finally in Russia. We got to our target location and crept in. Slowly and carefully. We were going to just blow the place outta existence, but then as we turned the corner we saw a little girl. She look about 2 maybe 3 years old, and her right arm had been cut off at the shoulder. She looked scared.

"We have to go save her. Please." I said. She needed a family.

"Yes." Wanda Replied looking at the girl.

We were about to go save her when the alarms started blaring. We had been found.

**Grocery shopping - Thor's POV**

"Poptarts." I said looking at Laura, Clint Bruce. "We buy poptarts for breakfast, poptarts for lunch, poptarts for dinner, poptarts forever!"

"Thor we need to buy some other groceries. Like pasta, vegetable, fruit." Laura told me.

But I still kept all the poptarts in the shopping trolley. We keep on through all the isles finding food.

"Omg! What sorcery is you know that noodles can be made in 2 minutes! It's phenomenal!"

"Your worse then Clint. Thor." Said Laura

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm not that bad." Clint Replied pouting

"This will be a longggggggg shop. " Laura muttered to Bruce.

Bruce chuckled and nodded

What does she mean?

**Back at the compound - Cooper's POV**

Uncle Loki is the BEST! Like dad will sometime let me pull pranks, but Uncle Loki? He is the man!

My prank was the Oreo toothpaste prank. I got all the oreo's and took out the creamy white bit and replaced it with toothpaste. The I put them back in the packet and Loki re-sealed for me.

"Uncle Bucky! Uncle Sam! There's Oreo's on the table if you want any!" I yelled. I then walked off knowing my part had been done.

**Nate's POV**

Me and Morgan's prank was that we were gonna stick googley eyes on all the food in the fridge,freezer and cupboards. Then we will put a fake snake in there to scare them! Then they feel they are not alone and that there is a snake! It will be so cool. We stuck googley eyes on everything! There was googley eyes on each and every egg, ice cube, carrot and apple! Everything had eyes! We walked of giggleing.

I then yelled. "Uncle Bucky! Uncle Sam! The food is looking at me!"

We had done our prank.

**Lila's POV**

I knew that Morgan, Cooper and Nate had done there pranks in the kitchen. So of course so did I. I put a horn at the back of the door, so when the door opened it would hit the horn and the horn would make an extremely loud noise! I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't pull off a good prank.

"Uncle Bucky! Uncle Sam!" I yell. "Come quick!"

**Cassie's POV**

My prank was about food too. I got a plate of donuts, sour cream and one of those medicine syringes. I filled the syringe up with sour cream and the squirted it in the middle of the donut. I did that for all of them. So know there was toothpaste oreo's, sour cream donuts, snake in the fridge, googley eyes on the food (except the donuts and oreo's) and a horn at the back of the door. I wonder what Peter will do.

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Bucky! I just made donuts! Do you want any!" I yelled out to them.

They are never going to want to babysit us again I say to myself with a chuckle.

**Peter's POV**

I'm going for something a bit more classic. A bucket of water at the door that will land on them when they open it. It's simple yes, but effective! I fill the bucket up with water and stick it on top of the door. Once they walk in they will get splashed with water and scared by a horn, they will eat dodgy food and then get scared by the other food. This shall be fun.

"Hey. Uncle Sam. Uncle Bucky could you come here for a sec!" I yelled.

All the other kids and I then quickly set up a camera, and Loki and all of us quickly went into the next room to hide.

**Bucky's POV**

I heard 5 different kids yelling from the kitchen. Something about food, looking, baking and just coming to the kitchen.

"Bird brain. The kids are calling for you. Off you go." I tell him.

"They are calling for both of us metal arm, not just me." He replied

"Fine." I said. "We both go."

We started walking toward the kitchen. Strangely the door was shut. I opened the door and I heard the loudest horn sound ever! And a bucket of water fell on me and bird brain's head.

I yelled. "what the hell!"

Then Sam screamed like a girl and said "Crap what the hell is happening!"

We were know wet and a bit shocked. We wondered over to the fridge and opened it.

"OH MY GOD WHY IS THE FOOD STARING AT US!" I yelled in complete shock.

"It's just google eyes scaredy-cat." Replied Sam. Then he saw the snake.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GODS ITS A FREAKIN SNAKE! ITS A SNAKE! IN THE FRIDGE! SHUT THE FRIDGE SHUT THE FRIDGE!"

Sam was yelling at the top of his lung. "SNAKE MOTHER FREAKIN SNAKE!"

I have a feeling he is scared of snakes.

**Sam's POV**

So I might be afraid of snakes. Just a bit. After about the fridge being open for 20 seconds, we shut it and me and metal arm walked over to the table. We were scared sh#tless. I then grabbed a donut and he grabbed an Oreo and we bit into them at the same to.

"Ewwwwwwwwww why does this taste like toothpaste. The disgusting flavour too." I heard metal arm say.

"Yuck!" I yell. "My donut tastes like sour cream!"

We both stare at each other, confused what going on. And then the 6 kids and Loki came.

"So." Lila said. "You liked our pranks."

"Your pranks. Your pranks! You scared us sh#tless!" Bucky yelled

"That was the point. " Peter Replied.

"We worked together with Uncle Loki." Nate told us. "Teamwork."

"Well that's great. But did you have to scare us." I asked them.

"Yes." All the kids and Loki said gleefully.

"We even got it on tape!" Cassie told the us.

"We are never babysitting you guys alone again." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Yep. What metal arm said. "Now let's see that tape." I replied with a chuckle.

**Tony's POV**

We finally got called it at 11:50pm. Helena May asked Pepper to sit down on the ultrasound chair. She put the gel on my wife's tummy.

"Ohhh it's cold." I heard Pepper say with a giggle.

"The baby's heartbeat is strong, the baby looks healthy. It looks as though you are 6 weeks along, so about a month and a half. I'd recommend you buy some parental vitamins, and you might experience morning sickness soon. It's too early to tell the gender. And your halfway through the first trimester. I recommend you book your next appointment in about 4 weeks, to check the baby's development. Would you like a picture of the baby?" Spoke Helena whilst doing the ultrasound.

"Yes we would like 10 pictures please. We have a big family." Pepper responded.

"How big is big?" Helena asked.

"Around 15 people." I told her.

"Wow. That is big!" She exclaimed. "Oh and your due date is April 16th."

"Thanks Helena." Pepper Said.

We then booked our next appointment and left. I hope the house is still in one piece.

**The date - Steve's POV**

So. 6 guys with guns, trying to rob a bank. Shouldn't be to hard. I ran forward toward 2 guys knocking them both out instkantly with a swing of my shield. I saw my girlfriend, taser one guy and knock one guy out with her skills. We then did something like what we did in the battle of New York. I put my shield down at an angle, Natasha ran up and jump off it, landing on one of the guys, I then swung my shield and knocked the other one out.

Now that they were all knocked out we dragged them into a pile and let the police take over.

"Wanna get back to breakfast? I think my pancakes will still be warm." Asked Natasha.

"Of course, lets go." I said with a chuckle.

And we went off to finish our date.

**The Mission - Wanda's POV**

I heard the sirens start blaring. I ran forward to grab the girl, but the enemy soldiers had already come and taken her back into the warehouse. We fought all the guys for at least 10 mins. And when we stopped the girl was gone.

I looked around and saw that Scott had a black eye, Hope had a large gash on her arm, Vision and a scratch on his face, i saw a bruise on my knee and Rhodey had a sprained wrist. Other than that we looked alive.

I looked at the ground and saw that one of the soldiers had dropped a letter. I looked at it. It had coordinates and shocking info.

I showed the note to my teammates.

"We have to discuss this at the tower." Vision said.

"Let's go." I replied.

**Grocery Shopping - Clint**

What did Laura mean? I am very responsible and I'm am not stupid in the shops.

"Ohhhhh look!" I say! "There is a halkeye plushie thats 10% off. We need it! And look there's other avengers ones too! We need them all."

Laura, Thor and Bruce looked at me.

30mins later and we finished our shop. We had poptarts, pasta, fruit, veggies, food and all the avengers plushie's.

I can see why Laura said I'm bad, in the shops.

**Back at the tower - Bucky's POV**

It was 6pm and everyone was having dinner and telling tales of there adventures form today. The dinner was spaghetti and meatballs.

The kids showed all the other avengers the tape of me and bird brain being scared and pranked.

Stevie and Nat told everyone about there date. Guess what, they ended up sucking face again.

Clint showed us all the plushie's he brought. And Thor told us that for dessert we must have poptarts.

Tony and Pepper showed us the ultrasound pics. Which made Morgan and Peter really happy.

And then the mission team told us about the mission.

"So that sums up what happened on the mission. Then after the bad guys left we found this note." Said Wanda.

"What does it say?" Stark asked.

"It has coordinates for a place and it says that the experiment shall be transported there at 6pm tomorrow night." Wanda Replied

I phased out for a second thinking about the experiment and the little girl. If we saved her, maybe she could have a metal arm like me?

"The coordinates are in Russia." I heard Natasha say.

"The red room." We both said at the same time.

That little girl needed to be saved and fast.

"We have a mission." I say. "Save the little girl."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hey guys! Thanks for all the favs and reads and reviews it means so much to me! We are at 500 views!

I do read your reviews and I incorporate them into the story!

I'd like you to comment down below what you want the little girl to be called.

I was thinking either Heidi, Aliya or something like that! Maybe something unique or something with some Russian spunk to it!

Thanks again! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks also to _** Grace713555**_ I read your review and I hoped you still like my story! Thanks for the ideas!

Also please vote on my poll on which gender you want Tony and Pepper's second child to be!

Thanks xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	6. Girls night out!

**Cassie's POV**

"We need to save this little girl." Uncle Bucky said.

"We need a plan though." My Dad Replied with.

"I know the red room better than all of you guys. So he's the plan." I heard Auntie Nat say.

"Why do you get to say the plan?" Tony asked.

"Uhhhh because I made the plan up. And unless you can read my mind Stark, I don't think you know what the plan is." Natasha told him.

"Ohh yea, true. Good point. Carry on with your plan."

"Steve, Bucky and I will go to save the little girl, Tony, Peter and Sam you take down the main defence system, Wanda, Vision, Scott and Hope you take down the guards. And the Tony's ground team will help you once they are done. Clint, Thor, Loki and Rhodey you take the air, and shoot anyone who goes in or out of the building if there not an avenger. An-" Natasha was going to go on when she was cut off by Loki.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that me and my brother have to go to new Asgard tonight. Valkyrie asked us to come."

"Okay." Auntie Nat continued. "Clint, Rhodey your on ground team by yourselves, Bruce you will stay in the quin-jet just in case anyone needs medical assistance. Is that a good plan?"

"Can't I help?" I asked. "I'm a year younger than Peter and I can stay with my dad and Hope?"

"Maybe next time jellybean." My Dad Replied.

"Okay. Well if the plan is clarified. Everyone go suit up."

A mumble of yes's were spoken and everyone left to go get changed into their suits. Which left us 5 kids, Laura and Pepper.

I said goodbye to my dad and Hope, and wished all the avengers luck.

Then we watched Thor and Loki depart to New Asgard. Now I was bored.

I looked over at Lila before I had an idea.

"Hey, Laura. Can me and Lila go out to the mall. It's late night shopping anyways. Please, we will be back by midnight?"

Laura and Pepper looked at each other before agreeing.

"Yes." We both squealed before running to go get changed.

**Cooper's POV**

"Why are Cassie and Lila allowed to go to the mall, they are extremely irresponsible people!" I told my mum.

"We can have a Star Wars movie marathon once they are gone?" My mum suggested.

I'm down.

"Hurry up Lila! Move it Cassie! You uhhhhh don't wanna be late to the mall or whatever." I yelled, hoping the girls would move it along.

"What about me, mama? I'm a girl. Can't I go to the mall?" Morgan asked.

"Not today sweet pea. But as your at home you can start watching the Star Wars movie with Nate and Cooper." I heard Pepper reply.

"And maybe me and Laura can catch up on Netflix in my room." I heard Auntie Pepper mutter.

**Lila's POV**

As I was making it downstairs with some reasonable clothes on and my purse I had an idea. Just in case. I thought. I'll bring my bow, just in case of trouble. I already had my suit on underneath my clothes, just in case. My super hero name is a working progress, at the moment it's Halkette.

I got to the hall way to see Cassie. I could see she had put normal clothes over her Stinger coustume.

Stinger was her hero name and her costume was the same colours as her dad.

We made it to the door and just as we were about to leave, I heard Cooper talking to Morgan and Nate.

"So. Guys. The first three Star Wars movies aren't that good. But the 4,5,6 are the best and then we can watch the 7,8,9! The last three are set like 30 years later though."

The poor kids, they are going to be Star Wars nerds by the end of tonight.

We said goodbye to my mum and Pepper and then we were off.

I hadn't really been to the mall in upstate New York yet, but I knew Cassie had so I just followed her.

First thing we did was go to the cinema. It was so fun. We bought popcorn and drinks and made our own crazy ice cream sundae's. The movie we watched was Avatar 3, the movie was supposed to come out on December 22nd but we went to go see the exclusive preview screening. The movie was great!

Next Cassie took me to this nail parlour, so we could get our nails done. There was so many options! I had never gotten my nails done professionally before so I never knew about all the cool patterns and designs they could do. I got my nails done in a pink ombré and Cassie got her nails done in a blue ombré.

After that we went clothes shopping. I never knew there could be so many clothes in one place! Cassie and I tried on dresses, shirts, jeans and cool outfits. Then we saw him. Well technically Cassie saw him and then showed me where he was. It was a guy, he looked about 16 and he had jet black hair and green eyes. Once the boy saw Cassie he immediately walked over.

"You look stunning." He said to Cassie.

She started blushing.

"I'm Bryon by the way. Bryon Manchester. Though everyone just calls me Ryan."

Cassie looked like she was in love, she was staring at him, with a lust in her eyes.

"I'm, I'm." She stuttered.

"She's Cassie Lang and I'm Lila. Nice to meet you." I interrupted smirking at Cassie. I wasn't crushing on the boy, he was a bit to old for me, but Cassie, she was a different story.

"Yes. I'm Cassie. Thanks for the intro Lila." Cassie said to Ryan.

"So your sisters?" Ryan asked

"No." I say

"Yes." Cassie told him.

We spoke this at the same time.

"Yes and no. I'm getting to different answers here, work with me guys." He said with a chuckle.

I could see Cassie falling deeper in love with Bryon.

"We are cousins but we live in the same house, us and all our aunts and uncles and we act like sisters but technically we aren't." Cassie replied, answering his questions.

"Well I can see your kinda busy, probably have some sort of girls night of something, but maybe on a different day you and I could go out." He asked, gesturing to Cassie.

"I'd love to." Cassie responded gleefully.

Byron then gave Cassie his number and then after a quick peck on her cheek, he was gone.

"O.M.G! Cassie has a boyfriend! Cassie has a boyfriend!" I started chanting.

Cassie was just smiling like a maniac. I cant wait for them to get married!

We continued our shopping spree, stopping to get our hair done, to buy a nice casual dress for Cassie and Bryon's date, get makeover's for free at the makeup counter and then finishing our night off with buying McDonalds for dinner.

We were chatting about our night and Cassie's date, when we heard a scream. We turned around and saw a young girl getting dragged by a masked man.

We leaped into action. We quickly ran to a bathroom, took off our normal clothes and got our weapons out. We then ran back toward The kidnapper.

"Drop the kid!" Cassie shouted at him. Assuming it's a he.

He then grabbed a gun out of his pocket and put it at the girl's head. "Make me." He snarled.

Our minds went blank for a split second. How could we save her? Cassie's suit had no Pym particles in it as they had all been given to Uncle Scott and Aunt Hope to use and we couldn't just run up and knock him out, otherwise he might shoot the girl or one of us.

I had an idea. A risky one, but an idea.

"Cassie." I said nervously, pulling an arrow out of my bag. I then got it ready, Aimed and fired it, in about 10 seconds. The arrow fly toward the kidnapped and hit the gun, which made it fo out of his hands.

"Bullseye!" I yell gleefully.

Cassie then runs forward and throws the kidnapper on the ground, while I go ru to check if the little girl is okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "What's your name and how old are you? You can trust me, I'm one of the good guys."

"I'm okay now I guess. My name's Ellie, and I'm 7." She replied with.

Then a distraught woman ran out for the crowd.

Damn, I never knew a crowd had formed. Maybe they liked me and Cassie's take down skills.

"Oh my gosh, your all right. Ellie your okay!" She screamed, running and hugging her daughter.

"You know this woman Ellie? I have to make sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She Said. "It's my mummy."

After continuous thank you's from Ellie and her mum, the police finally arrived and arrested the kidnapper. Then a t.v crew came and interviewed us. There last question was my favourite.

"So lastly, what are the names of New York's new hero's?" The reporter asked.

"Stinger and Halkette." Cassie and I both replied with in sync.

Once we eventually got home, we found Morgan, Nate and Cooper all asleep on the couch, and the third Star Wars movie was playing in the background. I turned off the t.v and they woke up. Then my mum and Pepper walked in.

"How was the girls night, guys? Was it fun?" Asked my mum with a yawn.

"We got our nails done, went clothes shopping, saw a movie, stopped a kidnapping and got an interview on t.v, got free makeovers and got our hair done." I said to the two grown ups. I specifically left out the part out Byron due to Cassie's request.

"Wait. You guys had your suits on, stopped a kidnapping and no one knows Your identity?" Asked Pepper.

"I think you might be grounded Lila." Said my mum sternly.

"Whyyyyyyyyy." I whined.

"Something could have gone wrong, you could have gotten hurt, someone could have found out your identities!" My mum ranted.

Then the elevator pinged.

"We will discuss this later." She said, upon hearing them come home.

In walked all the avengers, they looked battered and bruised, but there was a new addition. A little girl with no right arm who was sleeping in Uncle Bucky's arms.

"Who's she?" Cassie asked. Pointing at the little girl in Uncle Bucky's arms.

"She's your new cousin. Heidi." He told me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did ya like that chapter?

Any questions just ask down below. Tomorrow I will post what happened during the mission.

Please review my story and you can say things you'd like me to add.

Please tell your friends about my story and thanks for 600 views!

Thanks again!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	7. The Mission

**Hope's POV**

I'm glad that Scott said that Cassie couldn't come. I don't want her to get hurt. This is a dangerous mission.

After we wished the kids, Laura and Pepper goodbye we went straight to the quin-Jet. The flight wasn't to long, as the quin-jet could get to quite high speeds.

Once we got there we got into our teams. First team to go off was Tony, Peter and Sam. As they needed to get in and take down the main defence system and use the security camera's for our advantage.

We wished them luck, and then they were off.

**Peter's POV**

Last time I went on missions with the avengers I got snapped out of existence and then my dad, got killed.

But this should go better.

We left first, as we had to take down the main defence system.

We quickly snuck into the warehouse, without being seen. We then saw three guards, and they saw us.

"злоумышленники!" Yelled one of the soldiers. (The soldier was yelling 'intruder')

Then they opened fired.

I swung out of the way, whilst my dad hit then with his repulsive rays and Sam attacked them with his suit.

"What's going on guys?" I heard Steve ask over the com. He asked us not to get into any fights that could alert we were here.

"Ummmmm these dudes are tryna kill us." I reply.

"Is everyone alright Queens?" He asked again. He sometimes called me queens when we were in a fight.

"Yes, Brooklyn." I say. "We beat em." I heard him chuckle on the other side. He liked our weird nicknames for each other.

We then took their outfits and threw then over our suits so we would fit in a bit more. Then we dragged the three knocked out me and put them in a cupboard. After that, we continued on our way.

We went into the command centre and then locked the door behind us. Within 5 mins we had knocked out all the guards and we were now in charge of the defensive systems.

"Ready for phase 2?" Asked Steve.

"Yep. We are in control of the defensive systems." Tony told him.

"Okay." Steve Said. "Clint and Rhodey you go above ground and knock out anyone who is coming in or out of the building that's not an avenger. And Wanda, Scott, Hope and Vision you guys go in and knock out the guards so we can start phase 3. Go Go Go!"

**Vision's POV**

We went into the warehouse ready to fight. We walked in ready to fight, when we saw nobody.

"Hello?" I called out. It was a dumb idea.

"злоумышленники! злоумышленники!" (Intruders! Intruders!) yelled out the lead guard.

Within 10 seconds, around 100 guards ad run into the centre of the warehouse.

"Ummm Tony?! Can you get Sam to come help us down here, and can Rhodey come too." I heard Wanda yell over her com. "There's a lotta guards!"

We started knocking them out, it was quite difficult because of the amount of guards.

Once Sam and Rhodey arrived the fight got easier, but then things started going downhill. Hope got distracted and then got shot in the leg by a guard. This anger Scott so bad, that someone would try and hurt his gal. So within a couple of seconds Scott grown massive and was knocking the guards out with his fists, then he fainted.

So now we had an injured Hope, who was trying to still fight, a knocked out Scott and me, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey trying to fight off about 65 soldiers.

"Uhhhhh Clint? Can we get your help too? We are dying over here." Hope asked. You could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yep, be there in a sec." He said.

"Okay guys, we are going in. Distract them and let us get through, Tony, Peter you got a visual on the girl?" Steve commanded.

"Yes, we have a visual on her." Tony told him.

"Okay avengers. Phase three begins. Let's go!" Steve Said.

**Natasha's POV -**

We ran out of the quin-Jet and toward the warehouse. Once we got in, we had to weave through the battle and toward the door that we were being directed too by Tony.

"Okay." He said. "Go to the second door on the left. She's in there. There's 5 guards in there at the moment.

We ran to the second door on the left and threw it open. The 5 guards instantly opened fire. I dodged 2 bullets and one got me on the shoulder. I wince a bit and then go behind Steve and his shield.

"You okay?!" He asked with evident worry in his voice. "Nat?"

"Hey, doll? You all good?" Asked Bucky. I think he was worried because i was practically his little sister. And i dont think he liked his little sister getting shot.

"Little Red's injured? Is she okay?" Tony asked, hearing Steve say what he said before. He heard via the com.

"Yea, I'm all good. Just got shot in the shoulder." I said with a pained sigh.

"Just got shot. Just got shot?" Tony stammered.

"Hope got shot too. I'm all good trust me, I just need to save the girl, then, later, we can talk about getting shot." I told him.

"Fine." Tony Said. "Though we will chat about this later." He told me firmly.

I chuckled to myself after Tony saying that last bit. He sounded serious, for the first time ever.

I watched Bucky block another incoming bullet with his metal arm. He then ran forward and knocked 2 guys out. I took the guard's shock as my advantage, as I ran forward and knocked 1 guy out, and then Steve ran forward and knocked the last 2 out.

We then saw the little girl.

**Bucky's POV**

I walked towards the girl. She was tied up on a chair. Beside her, there was a notebook.

I opened the notebook and the book was about the girl.

"Her name's Heidi." I say. "She's a year and a half old."

"Poor girl." Steve and Natasha muttered in sync.

I walked toward her chair and untied her. The girl had no right arm. I then picked her up. She didn't fidget, she just looked my right in the eyes and I felt a connection with her.

"Hey Stevie." I said, chucking the notebook at him. "Who's Heidi's parents?"

He flipped through the notebook before turning pale white.

"It's you and Nat." He murmured.

"I, We -." I stagger.

"I think she's an experiment, a lab rat." Natasha Said. "Because up until a month ago Bucky had been snapped away, and if the Heidi's a year old and the snap happened 5 years ago, then she must have been made in the lab. Also chuck me the notebook."

"But how?" Steve asked in shock, as he chucked the notebook at Natasha.

"It says here, that when we were in the red room they took more than just DNA, they took some of my eggs and his sperm and they were trying to make a replica of Captain America's serum, using the knock-off serum they gave to Bucky and I. So a year ago they made Heidi in the lab, and they planned for her to kill the avengers and help the red room and Hydra take over the world." She responded.

"Hydra and the red room are working together?!" Steve yelled, in shock.

"It seems." I said.

"Is there any more?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't say." Natasha told him.

"I'm keeping her. By the way. Heidi. She deserves a good life, and technically I am her dad, and I'm not sending her to an orphanage." I told them.

"Raising a kid is a lotta responsibility Buck." Steve told me.

"1. I practically raised you, 2. I have everyone to help me, 3. It's not like you can do any better." I said the last bit with a laugh. "And 4. I would never be able to live with myself if I just abandoned her. Please."

"I think that would be a good idea." Said Natasha. "Bucky can raise the kid, and be her primary parent, and then she can call me мама (mum in Russian). And I can help her with her girl problems and such."

"Yay! I have a daughter! "I cheer. Heidi just looked at me. She had brown/blue eyes and blonde hair that I was certain would turn brown by the time she was 14. She was perfect. "Hey kiddo." I said to her. "I'm your dad. Can you say dada?" She was perfect, just perfect.

"All the guards are knocked out." Clint said. "Make your way to the quin-Jet. We can get all injures sorted out, then we will blow this place up."

I looked around. We took the notebook with everything about Heidi in it and we took all the clothes (which was 2 day clothes and the pyjamas she was wearing. I then picked up a fluffy brown bear from the ground. Once I did Heidi immediately put her arm out and tried to grab out for the bear. I gave it to her and then she snuggled up with it and fell asleep in my arms.

We were the last ground to make it back to the quin-Jet. When we got there, Bruce started fixing up Natasha's gun wound, and he already fixed Hope's. I looked around and saw everyone was battered and bruised but not too seriously injured.

We then blew up the warehouse and started on our way back home.

"Who's this little princess?" Wanda asked, fawning over the little girl in awe.

We explained everything to the other avengers, including how Heidi was an experiment, how she had no right arm and that she was now my daughter. Everyone adored her.

Once we got back to the compound we took an elevator to the main floor. Heidi was still asleep in my arms. We heard bickering between Laura and Lila as we walked in, but once they saw us it stopped.

"Who's she?" Cassie asked me, gesturing to Heidi, who was in my arms.

"She's your new cousin, Heidi." I replied to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys! Remember to review as I love your reviews!

You can suggest anything you might want to happen in the story!

And also remember to suggest what gender you want Pepper and Tony's baby to be!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thanks for getting me to 1000 views and the story only being up for thee days! You guys are awesome!

Thanks again!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	8. Russian Assassins Can Sing Lullaby's Too

**Steve's POV**

"Is that my new sibling?" Morgan asked, gesturing to Heidi.

"No baby. Your sibling is still in mummy's tummy." Tony told his daughter.

"How'd in get in there?" Morgan asked innocently.

Everybody went quiet. Morgan practically just asked how babies were made.

"Well umm. Ermmmm. When a mummy and daddy love each other very much th—"

Tony was cut of , mid sentence, because Heidi had stared crying.

"Thank God, I don't have to explain how babies are made to Morgan. Tony whispered to me.

I chucked.

"Hey umm excuse me guys, how do I get my chicken nugget to stop crying?" Bucky asked everyone.

"Chicken nugget?" Vision questioned.

"Her new nickname." Bucky said. "Now what do I do?" He pleaded.

"Uhhh rock her?" Wanda suggested. Wanda was only 22 and was the second youngest official avenger, with Peter being the youngest.

"Okay." I heard Bucky say.

We watched as he rocked Heidi. It didn't work.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Pepper said.

"I'll go grab some milk and I'll mush some banana's." I say. Moving quickly to the kitchen.

"I'll help him." Natasha said, walking to follow me.

I poured some milk into a baby bottle, then heated it up (it was Morgan's old bottle) and Natasha quickly mushed some banana's. Then we dashed back to the living room.

I gave the bottle to Bucky and he tried to feed it to Heidi. She drank a little bit but she kept crying. He then tried to feed her the mushed banana she ate it, but kept crying.

"What am I doing wrong?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe she's not hungry. What if we need to, ya know." Tony said.

Uh oh. I don't think Bucky would like to do this.

"What do you mean Stark? Tell me?" Bucky said.

"What if she needs to be changed." Tony said with a weak smile.

"Uhhhhhhhh." My friend said. "Who knows how to change a nappy?"

"Me." Pepper, Tony, Scott, Clint, Laura and Cassie said.

"Jellybean. How do know how to change a nappy?" Scott asked.

"When you were in the snap place, I made money off babysitting young children while their parents tried to get back on their feet. Which meant that I would heat up baby bottles and change nappies." Cassie told her dad.

"Oh okie, cool. How much many did you make?" He replied.

"Hello? Bigger problem here." Bucky said. Gesturing to the crying Heidi.

"Wanna do a demonstration?" I asked. Pointing to everyone who said they could change a nappy. "Then all the grown-ups can learn how to change a nappy, just in case."

"Okie Stars and Stripes, whatever you say. People under 13 leave, except Heidi, who is staying here." Tony told everyone.

"Thank God I don't have to see a nappy get changed." Cooper said with a relieved sigh. "Okay Morgan and Nate, we can continue our Star Wars marathon on my floor. Let's go!"

Morgan, Nate and Cooper then all moved into the elevator and went to the Barton family floor.

"Okay Barnes. Step 1. Stick the kid on a flat surface so that you can work." Tony started off with.

"Ummm actually no, uncle Tony. The first step is to get al the materials you will need so that the process will be quick and simple. So you need a clean nappy, baby wipes, a plastic bag for the dirty nappy, nappy cream and if you can, grab a change of clothes for Heidi."

"Uhh excuse me young lady. Do you think you know more about changing kids nappies than do." Tony asked.

"Yep. So maybe listen to me." Cassie told him.

"Cassie. Be nice." Asked her dad.

"Hey. Don't tell the kid off, I like her spunk." Bucky replied with a laugh."So who's getting what?"

"Tony and i will go grab all those things. We have them in a bag. It's al Morgan's old stuff that didn't get used." Pepper told us.

We waited for Tony and Pepper to come back from their floor with the baby things. We waited 3mins and then they came back with all the supplies.

"Okay. Now you do what Uncle Tony Said. You place the child on a fault surface." Cassie told Bucky. So he placed Heidi on the ground with a blanket underneath her. She stopped crying and just stared at everyone.

"Next, you remove her clothing and then you remove the nappy by lifting the adhesive tabs, and then fold the adhesive strips back on themselves so they don't stick to Heidi." Laura said.

We all watched as Bucky did this. Then we all looked away once the kid was naked.

"Why am I the one doing this?" Bucky asked.

"She's your kid." We all exclaimed.

"Fair enough, carry on with the instructions." He replied.

"Now you use a damp baby wipe, to wipe the kids parts. Wipe front to back." Scott said to Bucky.

No one was looking at Heidi, as they didn't want to see her naked, instead we were all looking at Bucky's face.

"Next you dry the babies parts and put a thin layer of nappy cream on the parts. Just so she doesn't get a rash." Pepper told him.

I'm surprised Bucky was doing this well, as he has never changed a babies nappy before.

"Last but no least secure the clean nappy by fastening the adhesive straps from the back of the nappy to the front panel. It should be snug, but not tight. Now stick the new clothes on her, she can use them as pyjamas." Tony Said.

Bucky did all that and then put Heidi in the pyjamas. He then washed his hands and put the dirty nappy in the bin.

"She stopped crying. Finally." Tony whispered.

She then started crying again.

"Great goin Stark, you jinxed it." Bucky said, with an exhausted sigh.

"Sorry." He said back.

Was the kid every going to stop crying?

"How about a lullaby?" Wanda suggested.

"Yes, yes. Okay, good suggestion Wanda. But which one?"

"Twinkle twinkle little star?" Lila suggested.

"Rock-a-bye baby?" Vision Said.

"How about the Russian song we used to sing together. Remember. We'd sing it to the younger girls." Natasha asked Bucky.

"Oh yes!" He exclaimed.

"сон-сон-сон

не нравится близко к кровати

в противном случае серый с придет

и кусать тебя."

Bucky and Natasha sang to Heidi. I never knew Nat was such a good singer. Heidi calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

"What did you sing to the kid?" Tony asked.

"sleep-sleep-sleep

dont like close to the bedside

otherwise the grey wolf will come

and bite you."

Nat told Tony.

"Uhhh well that's civil." Tony responded with.

"It was the only lullaby we could think of, at this very second." Bucky told him.

"I've got it!" I say. Finally figuring out why Heidi kept crying. "Heidi, she keeps crying because we are speaking English, she know's no English only Russian, so that lullaby made her understand that people who speak her language are here. She doesn't understand us unless we speak Russian!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Everyone Said.

"So we just teach nugget English and Russian and then she should be okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. She should be." I replied with.

"One last thing before I take nugget to bed. Bruce, Tony, can you two made Heidi a metal right arm, her arm is also cut off like mine and I think she would like a metal arm." Bucky said.

"Of course Barnes." Tony responded with.

"We will do it tomorrow." Bruce told him.

Bucky then took Heidi to his floor and they went to sleep.

I quickly went into check on them and I saw the cutest sight. On Bucky's king bed, there was Heidi on one side and she was curled up to Bucky. Who had his arms around her and they both looked peaceful.

"Friday?" I asked.

"Yes Mr Rogers?"

"Please take a picture of Heidi and Bucky." I asked, it felt weird talking to a computer.

"Of course Mr Rogers."

Friday snapped the picture, it was adorable.

"Good night Friday." I said.

"Good night Mr Rogers." She said.

I'm so glad Bucky has Heidi in his life. And Heidi has one of the best guys as her dad. She's one lucky kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading and i'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to come out.

Today's review question is... What do you want to see in the upcoming chapters of this story

Also thanks for 1000 views! You guys are awesome!

Thanks again

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	9. Shopping and Kmart Addicts!

**Peter's POV**

For breakfast the morning after Heidi arrived we had pancakes. Turns out Heidi loves pancakes.

"Guess what kiddos, today we are going school supplies shopping, and shopping for Heidi." My dad said.

I am going to grade 12, Cassie is in grade 10, Lila in grade 8, Cooper in grade 7, and Nate and Morgan in kindergarten.

"School starts in a week and we are being prepared early!" So chop chop, move it guys." My Dad Said.

Once breakfast was finished and everyone was ready to leave, Tony piled us up in his 4, 11 seater cars. In the first car was me, Morgan, Pepper, My dad, Cassie, Scott and Hope. In the second car was Sam, Steve, Natasha, Heidi and Bucky. In the third car was Laura, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Lila, Cooper and Nate. And in the fourth car was Bruce, Loki, Thor and Rhodey. Thor and Loki arrived back this morning.

We drove for 10 minutes until we reached the mall.

The first thing we did was go to Kmart, as that was all the girls's favourite shop.

"I need 7 workbooks, a new pencil case, some pencils, some coloured pencils, ohh and maybe some Mini pastel coloured paper clips, and a fluffy pen, and maybe a new stylus pen, and a pencil and eraser, and you can't forget the new iPhone case, and maybe a -" Lila was saying before she got interrupted by her dad.

"So you want us to buy the whole of Kmart?" He dad laughed.

"Uh yes!" She replied with a grin. "Uncle Tony can't you buy Kmart?" She asked.

"I guess, but no." He told her.

All the girls frowned at his statement of 'no.' Even Heidi, of whom had no idea what Kmart even was.

After 2 and a half hours of shopping in Kmart, Lila, Cassie and Morgan came out with most the things they needed for school.

Cassie had bought her pencil case, books, pens, journal and some new clothes. Ready for school.

Lila had bought practically everything that she could use at school from Kmart. Including the mini pastel coloured paperclips. Lila also bought a pink ombré lunch box and a sunset pink bag. The lunch boss matched her nails that she got done yesterday. I have a feeling pink could be Lila's favourite colour. Even though I mostly see her wearing dark colours.

And Morgan. Well my little sis, bought everything she needed from Kmart. She bought a my little pony lunch box, a paw patrol school bag, a sponge bob pencil case, Dora the explorer stationary and a Mickey Mouse hat.

Us guys brought simple things. We were complete finished shopping in 10 minutes but we had to wait for the girls.

I bought a plain blue stationary pack, a plain coloured pencil case, a black backpack, a Star Wars keychain of the Death Star to stick on my bag, a plain dark blue lunch box and just plain books.

Cooper bought a Star Wars bag, Death Star lunch box, a red stationary pack, a plain coloured pencil case too, and his workbooks had a Star Wars cover on them.

And last but no least, Nate. He bought a Sesame Street bag, paw patrol lunch box, Star Wars stationary set, a P.J masks pencil case and then an Octonauts hat.

After we finally paid and left Kmart everyone was hungry. So we went to McDonald's to get cheeseburgers. Turns out Heidi likes cheeseburgers too, so Morgan officially accepted her as a part of the family. After we finished eating it was time to buy stuff for Heidi's room.

First we went to the local baby shop. It was called 'Toddler Town' anything for kids ages 0-6. Doesn't suit the name but whatever.

We bought Heidi a white crib with indented yellow stars on it. The crib was so pretty. We then bought the changing table, rocking chair, dresser, child table, 4 child chairs, a high chair and the bookcase that came in the pack. All together this cost around 15,000 dollars.

After this we went to go load everything into the car. We used Bruce's car to store most of Heidi's things in, as it had the most room. Though we put the 4 chairs in Uncle Steve's car, as the four chairs would fit in his car.

We then went back into the shop to go get baby clothes, bottles, toys, nappies and other things that babies need.

And gee, you won't believe were we ended up again... Kmart!...

This time it was more fun, as we were choosing babies supplies for our baby cousin.

After another 6 hours of shopping since Kmart we finally had everything we needed.

"Okay. Steve, please say all the objects we have and then if anyone thinks we are missing anything please say." Bucky asked, before we went to go pay.

"We have 10 pairs of pyjamas, 10 pairs of warm day clothes, 10 pairs of cool day clothes, 10 onesies, 10 pairs of baby shoes, 20 pairs of baby socks, 3 bibs, 15 boxes of over night nappies, 2 boxes of swim nappies, 20 boxes of normal nappies, 4 boxes of baby wipes, 4 bottles, 2 bottles of baby power, 3 tubes of nappy rash cream, 2 pairs of bathers, 5 pacifiers, 3 bowls, 3 plates, 3 baby cutlery sets, 4 blankets, a mattress, 39 stuffed animals, 21 toys, 3 pillows, 1 sheet, 1 baby bath, 1 hair brush, 3 packs of hair ties, a hanging mobile, night light, waterproof mattress cover, bottle steriliser, bottle cleaning brush, 10 bath toys, 4 hooded towels, 4 bottles of baby soap, 2 bottles of baby conditioner, 2 bottles of baby shampoo, a face cloth, a wash cloth, a nappy disposal bin, a clothes hamper, 2 beanies, 2 hats, a stroller, a car seat, a baby carrier, a car seat cover, a stroller cover, window shades, a mirror to see the baby while in the car, 2 pairs of mittens, a portable crib, a rocker, a thermometer, 3 tubes of hydrocortisone cream, 1 nasal aspirator, 2 bags of Cotten swabs, 1 pair of nail clippers and an insulated baby bag." Steve Said.

"Haha!" Bucky exclaimed. "That's everything!"

"Except paint and the flooring." Wanda said.

"Oh that's easy." Bucky Replied. "I want her to have a creamy yellow carpet, with a white wall. On on the wall will be yellow stars and her name. Her name with be written in baby pink but outlined in baby purple. Got it peeps?"

"Uh huh." We all responded.

We then go the paints from Kmart and placed in in one of our 6 trollies. After we got to the till, the lady almost collapsed at how much stuff we had.

After nearly 20 mins of her scanning she finally finished. The grand total was 6,927 dollars! Which my dad happily paid!

"Why'd you pay?" Bucky asked my dad as we were leaving.

"I'm a millionaire Barnes. You have less than 50,000 dollars in your bank account and you need to care for your daughter and yourself. Just think of this as a forgiveness gift, a grift to show I forgive you for what you did to my parents when you were being controlled." Tony told him.

Then him and Bucky shook hands and clasped each other on the back.

Tony then said to Bucky. "Barnes your gonna be an awesome dad to Heidi."

"Hey, I'm learning from the best." He said back, winking at my dad.

We got back to the cars and then put all the stuffs in them. Some of the stuff went in the back of Clint's car and some of the baby supplies went into the back of our car. We then drives home from the mall, with all of Heidi's baby things and all of our school supplies bought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys

Did ya like it?

What do you want to see happen in future chapters

This review question isssssss... "Do you want Heidi to have a sibling?"

Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	10. Well a week goes by fast! Romongers News

**_Monday_**

**Steve's POV**

The next day, the day after we had to go on a Kmart shopping spree, we painted Heidi's room. We started at 6am, all of us, and we only stopped 3 times before we were done painting. For breakfast, morning tea and for linner (lunch/dinner)

We painted the walls white first, which took about 2 hours, so until 8am, then we took an hour break for breakfast and for the paint to dry. It then hit 9am. So we then did a second coat of white, which took 2 hours again. It was then 11am, We then took another hour break for morning tea. Morning tea was scones with jam. It was delicious. After morning tea, we went back in and painted the yellow stars and Heidi's name. Only the adults did this part, as we wanted it to be perfect. The stars were painted by Pepper, Clint, Laura, Tony, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Loki, Scott and Bruce. And her name was painted on by Nat, Hope, Wanda, Bucky and myself. We each did a letter. Her name was in pink with a pretty purple outline. We then had linner. At 4pm we did a finishing coat to her walls and the put the carpet down. Her room had finally been painted and the floor had been done, so tomorrow the furniture could be set up.

During the painting, we saw Heidi smile. The kid loved painting, and she started giggling when she painted it on her daddy's face. Her metal arm hadn't been finished yet, but it was coming.

For dinner that night we had Lasanga.

**_Tuesday_**

**Sam's POV**

"On ya left." Steve Said as he ran past me. I have no idea why I still bother anymore.

"On ya right bird brain." Bucky then said, as he too passed me. I really have no idea why I keep trying.

We have been running together every morning since we have lived together and this is the same scenario every time.

I swear they only do it to piss me off, and boy is it working.

After them running 100 laps around the entire compound and me running 37, we went inside to the gym.

The gym had state of the art fitness equipment, a boxing ring, and a training centre connected to it which was used for holographic training sessions.

When we got in the gym we saw Nat. Steve went up to her and kissed her on the lips passionately, it's like they forgot we were there. So I decided to ruin it.

"Hu hmm." I said, clearing my throat to remind them they weren't alone.

Bucky started laughing and the lovebirds just turned bright red.

Us four trained for around 3 hours before we went to lunch. Lunch was sandwiches. As Heidi was bought to lunch by the kids, who instantly loved to play with her. I knew that Morgan loved to play barbies with her, Lila loved to read to her and Cassie loved to plait Heidi's hair. The boys just liked the fact that she liked Star Wars and didn't cry through the movies. She was also too young to snitch so they liked her even more.

Bucky then reached to pick up his daughter.

"How are you today nugget?" He asked giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ewwwwwwww." I say. Acting like a 7 year old. "Bucky loves Heidi, Bucky loves Heidi." I start laughing and everyone just stares at me, to scared to laugh as they don't want an angry assassin to kill them in their sleep.

"You immature asshat, your a mother f-. Bucky started.

"Language!" Steve yelled before he was going finish.

"I was going to say fudge'n Steveeeeeeeee." Bucky whined.

"Im not immature." I say to everyone. "Am I? Am I?" I ask.

They just stare at me like I'm an idiot.

"I'm going to my room to read then." I sigh grumpily.

Okay maybe I am a bit a immature. Though only a bit!

**Steve's POV**

It had been 1 hour since Bucky had almost sworn at Sam. Bucky and I were now assembling all the furniture for Heidi's room.

"Hey Stevie." My friend asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Is revenge bad?"

"It depends." Oh no, what was my friend thinking.

"Because I know how we can get back at Sam for complaining when we kiss." He said with a naughty grin.

"Oh no. What is your plan?" I ask. Someone is going to die, I can bet it. Poor Sam, he won't see it coming.

"He's getting a date tonight!" He told me.

"What! Really! Who'd you get him a date with?"

"A woman called Khoine Jordans. She's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who's always had the hots for Sam. So I've called her up, and she and him are going out on a date tonight!" He said.

"Wow. So this is your revenge? You've gone soft." I say.

"Well at least he's still alive. If I was still the winter soldier, adios Sam. It woulda been Sam who? He woulda been dead. Killed, gonezo."

We chatted for another couple of hours, while we finished Heidi's room, at 7pm we were finally done.

"When's Sam's date?" I asked.

"Right now." Bucky said. "Sam." He yelled. "Come downstairs in you best suit, be quick, there a girl waiting for you!"

Just as he said that, the elevator went ding and a girl came onto our floor. She had dark skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a long red dress on, red high heels and gold earrings. She looked perfect for Sam.

Once Sam eventually came down and he saw Khoine, he almost fainted.

"Holy hell, who's date is that chic." He asked.

"It's yours." Bucky said. "You pissed at us?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"God no!" He exclaimed. "I needed a date. Thanks guys! And anyways, you annoyed me by you guys passing me and saying 'on your right' and 'on your left'. But thanks guys your the best." Sam said, and then he left the building with his date.

"We only had to say 'on your right' and 'on your left' you have to be shi-" Bucky started.

"Language!" I interrupted.

"I was going to say shesh-kebabing." He whined.

"Of course you were ." I said with a laugh.

That night we had taco's for dinner, as it was Tuesday. Heidi loves her new room, and tomorrow she would be getting her metal arm. I can't believe we have all only lived together for a week!

**_Wednesday_**

**Lila's POV**

On Wednesday, the adults went on a quintuple date. That means 5 couples going on a date together. It was my mum and dad, Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, Uncle Steve and Auntie Natasha, Auntie Wanda and Uncle Vis and Uncle Sam and his new girlfriend Khoine. Which left us kids and all the single people grown ups alone.

So we decided to do the most obvious thing.

Have a water fight!

We split into 2 teams.

With me, Cassie, Loki, Peter, Bruce and Rhodey on one team.

And Cooper, Thor, Bucky, Heidi, Morgan and Nate on the other.

Our teams then piled into 2 different 11 seater cars, so we could go buy the things needed to win the water fight. We had 30 mins to do this.

Our team bought most of our supplies from water palace. Which was a shop that sold the BEST water guns. We then went to Kmart and bought 5000 water balloons. I thought we needed more but Uncle Rhodey said otherwise.

**Cooper's POV**

Our team was gonna win. We had water balloons and water guns. We also had a slingshot so we could shoot the water balloons. We had like 5000 water balloons. I wanted to get more but Uncle Thor said no.

The drive home was fun. We were creating water balloon battle plans so we would win. The winner would be the last team standing, the team that didn't forfeit.

Once we got home we hid our supplies and got into our bathers. All the guys were wearing board shorts, Morgan was wearing pink bathers with blue swim shorts on, and Heidi was wearing a blue, pink and purple mermaid two piece bathers, with a piece for the top and then swim shorts over her swim nappy. We then filled all the balloons with water, and then filled up our guns and got ready for battle.

**Lila's POV**

Once we got home we immediately got into our bathers. With all the guys wearing just board shorts, except Bruce, who wore board shorts and a rashy. I wore a pink bikini, with dark pink swim shorts, and Cassie wore a yellow bikini with a lime singlet and blue swim swim shorts over the top.

We were then ready for battle.

We got Peter and Morgan to shake hands before the battle begun.

We then had 2 mins to prepare before the battle started.

We had everything we needed ready.

"3.2.1." We all yelled. Then the water fight begun.

There was water flying everywhere, with water balloons flying in at all angles, and people shooting water at each other. It was awesome!

After 10 mins of firing we heard a yell. Someone hat hit Heidi in the head with a water ballon.

"Are you okay nugget?" Bucky asked.

Heidi was silent, the we heard a muffled sound.

"It's okay nugget, daddy's here." Bucky said, reaching to give Heidi a hug.

She then moved her hands and you could see that she was actually laughing!

"Dada." She said, to Bucky, giggling.

"Omg." He squealed! She said her first word, hear that, hear that!"

We all cheered and laughed.

And then we continued the fight.

After nearly an hour of water fighting we heard the elevator ding. The dates go-er's were coming back.

"Hang on, hang, on, hang on!" Uncle Bucky yelled.

The firing stopped.

"We have been fighting for an hour and have gotten no where. Let's shoot the date night guys with water." He said with a smirk.

So we all lined up at the elevator so that we could shoot them.

The elevator doors opened and we started firing.

We shot our water guns, we threw water balloons and we made sure they got wet. We did this for around 5 mins, and then we ran out of water in our guns.

"What the hell!" Uncle Steve yelled.

"Language." Everyone said.

"But it's not even a bad word a bad word is -."

"Language!" We all yell again.

"You guys are the worst." He said with a chuckle.

We all started laughing and then we did a whole group hug.

That was the best day ever!

**_Thursday_**

**Bucky's POV**

On Thursday, my daughter got her metal arm. The arm was made of vibranim, which was shipped in from Wakanda. T'Challa and Shuri promised to come visit Heidi once Wakanda was running smoothly, as we kinda destroyed it, In 2018.

The arm was silver (obviously), and it had little colourful but flies on it. It also had her name name written in rainbow. It took 2 hours for her arm to be perfectly connected and for her to feel comfortable using it.

After she got her arm connected we all went out to dinner, as a family, like everyone.

We went to sizzler. Turns out Tony had booked the entire sizzler for us. It was awesome.

**Morgan's POV**

I have never seen so much food in my life! I put wedges, pasta, and salad on my plate. It was yummy.

I then got all the different ice cream flavours and put them in one bowl. I then topped it was all the toppings like sprinkles, m m's, dessert crackers and caramel sauce, strawberry sauce and chocolate sauce! It was nice.

**Wanda's POV**

I loved the pasta and sauce, it was delicious. Especially with cheese on top. And their apple crumble was amazing. It was even better if you put custard on top.

**Clint's POV**

The best part, was the fully operational coffee machine. And the pumpkin soup. Best things ever!

**Bucky's POV**

I loved the salad options, as I have never seen so much healthy food in one place. And Heidi. She loved eating cheese and corn together. (It actually tastes sooooo good). I also liked eating the steak.

Then we both had the chocolate mousse for dessert.

After everyone was finished Tony stood up and a waitress delivered glasses for everyone, 2 bottles of wine and a bottle of apple juice.

Everyone filled their glasses up with their desired drink.

"A toast. To our new family, for Sam finally finding a girlfriend, for my new child, for my existing children and for Heidi. Cheers and thanks." Tony said.

"Cheers." Everyone said.

Then my mate Steve stood up. I knew what he was going to do.

_6 hours ago_

_"Bucky. As your the only family Nat has left, will you give me your blessing to marry her? I love her and she means the world to me. Please?" Steve asked me._

_"Of course, Stevie. Your mean the world__ to my little sis. Just don't have too much fun at night." I said with a wink. "There's people in the tower who want to get some sleep, so please tone down the noise."_

_Steve turned bright red._

_We then chatted for another couple of mins before Steve went off to go get changed for sizzler._

_Back to normal time_

"Natasha Romanoff. The moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the day when the course of my life radically changed its direction. I remember your gorgeous eyes and pretty smile which grabbed my attention for the whole meeting. I keep in the sanctuary of my heart every minute we shared because from the first moment I was totally overwhelmed by you. The day you first kissed me, when we were on the run from shield, was the moment I knew I wanted to kiss you more times and spend then rest of my life with you.

I do not know how it had been possible to live without your support and cheerfulness, without listening to you singing and watching you dancing when you think nobody sees. I love dreaming with you because you understand me as nobody would ever understand. I love being ill if I know that you will be near and take care of me.

You encourage me to get up every morning, to do great deeds for you, and to constantly become better. You are my inspiration, my motivation, and my desirous goal. You know like nobody what is a happiness and where it is hidden. We both want to have a colourful, weird, painful and unique life, and together we can make our dreams come true.

You are the perfect person to be:

my friend

my advisor

my teacher

my travel companion

mother of my future children

my wife

I promise to do everything I only can to be a perfect match for you and to become a husband you deserve. I want to become your happily-ever-after, and I will do my best for your incredible smile to never fade. You are the greatest and the most precious gift given to me by this life, so I wish the whole world knew about my infinite and limitless love for you. I am looking forward to the day when my last name will become ours, and our love will give a birth to a new family. You are the one I want to be for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. I guarantee that there will be tough times, I guarantee that we might fight, but I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it in my heart forever, because you are truly the only one for me. My Voice is trembling, and my heart beats at a furious pace since I hope you will say me yes and make me the luckiest man on Earth. My heart, my baby, my Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?" Steve asked.

"Yes, omg yes." Nat squealed with a couple of happy tears falling down her face.

She then stood up from her seat beside him and kissed him on the lips passionately. They kissed for 5 seconds before all the kids yelled...

"Ewwwwwwww. Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve are kissing!" They laughed.

Natasha then started speaking

"I toast, to my first real family, to my perfect fiancé, to my half daughter Heidi, to the love and support I have received from all of you, to all the battles I've one, to Clint for saving me, for Bruce for bringing me back and again to Steve. Who has been there for me for the 5 years I was at one of my lowest, for offering to take me out to dinner so I didn't sit at home crying, to be there when I wake up form nightmares, to fight the bad guys, to take me on dates, to help me find this true family, and to be the best guy in the world. Your perfect Steve, and you are the only one that will ever be in my heart. You are the only guy I love. I love you now and forever. Steve I will marry you, and I will be the mother of your kid. When they come, which will be in 9 months. Thank you. And I love you." Natasha said.

"Omg. Your pregnant! Omg we are having a baby! Yes yes yes! I love you baby." Steve said, as he kissed Natasha senseless.

Everyone then clapped for the couple and said there congratulations on the new baby. They are perfect for each other. Romongers for lifeeeeeeeeee.

**_Friday and Saturday_**

**Tony's POV**

The day after the Romongers marriage proposal and pregnancy announcement. We just stayed in.

We decided to have a movie day.

So the ladies cooked popcorn, and bought some sweets, while me and the kids decided what movies to watch.

"Star Wars." Nate, Peter, Morgan and Cooper said.

"High school musical and grease and mama Mia." Said Lila.

"A disney Princess movie marathon because Heidi hasn't seen any princess movies yet." Cassie said.

"What do you want to watch Heidi?" I asked.

"Prin-cesssssea." She replied.

"C'mon can't we watch Star Wars. Majority rules." Cooper argued.

"Heidi is new and she needs to adjust. And also I do love a Disney Princess marathon." I said.

So that's what we did. For the next 48 hours we watched Disney Princess movies. Only stopping for toilet breaks, a sleep break and a we need more food break.

Finally at 7pm on Saturday, we finished all the Disney Princess movies that we wanted her to see. So frozen, frozen 2, brave, Cinderella, sleeping beauty, all the little mermaid movies, beauty and the beast, Mulan, the princess and the frog, Snow White ect ect ect.

**_Sunday and Monday_**

**Clint's POV**

On Sunday, the day after Tony made us watch all the Disney Princess movies, he made us watch all the good Disney movies. So he made us watch the Lion King, all the cars movies, wreck it Ralph, Pinocchio, the good dinosaur, Pete's dragon and all the Aladdin movies (even though they were princess he classified them just as Disney.) So again for 48 hours we only watched movies, stopping only for toilet breaks, food breaks and we need to buy more food breaks.

I didn't mind watching all these movies as I was watching them with my family, and they are all the best. Even Tony. Sometimes.

I looked over at the kids, especially Heidi. Heidi loved watching with her family, I think she really feels at home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!

Did you like the Romongers wedding and pregnancy announcement?

This chapter's review question issssss... "are you enjoying this fanfic, yes or no, why/why not!" Tell me your feedback so I can improve! 💍💜💗👶

Thanks for all your follow's, fav's and reads, you guys are the best!

Hopefully you are enjoying this story!

Thanks for 2000 views! Please share this story with your friends.

Also please review as reviews are the only payment us fanfiction writers get! So please review!💗

Xoxo

~WisdomSea 😛😜😋


	11. Beach days and arguments

**Wanda's POV**

Tony decided the best thing to do, before the kids go back to school was to go to the beach.

So of course that's what we did.

We piled into the cars and then went to the beach.

We all had our bathers on and we had bought a lot of food along.

It took 30 mins to get to the beach. The car ride wasn't the best.

**Lila's POV**

The car ride was the worst!

Cooper was so annoying. All his did was annoy me!

First off he shoved me

"Stop shoving me." I said shoving him.

"You shoved me first." He yelled.

"Stop it." I said.

"Stop it." He replied.

"You're an idiot." I yelled.

"Shut up meanie." Copped yelled.

"Dweeb." I yelled.

"Stupid." He replied

"Idiot." I yell.

"Stop it you two!" My dad yelled at us two "or I'll turn this car around after I've dropped off Auntie Wanda, Uncle Vision, your mum and Nate!"

"Dad told you to stop, so stop Lila Laura."

"He said that to both of us, Cooper Clinton."

"Shhhhhhhh." Nate said.

"Shut up, Nathaniel Pietro." We yelled at him.

Nate started crying. He was only 5 after all.

"Sorry Nate." I said. Then ignored Cooper.

"Yea sorry little guy." Copper said. He then turned away from me.

"Congratulations kiddo's you made the baby kiddo cry." Dad said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Sorry Cooper." I said. Not really meaning it, but I didn't want to get grounded.

"I'm totally sorry to Lila." Cooper said sarcastically.

We then were both quiet for the rest of the trip.

**Nate's POV**

Why does my siblings have to fight? Can't they act like big kids and get along?

**Vision's POV**

The beach was very interesting. This was mu first time at the beach, but I must say, it was very enjoyable.

First off, we put all our things done in the sand. We had towels on the sand, big umbrella's up. It was a nice spot to just read.

Then the adults made everyone, and I mean everyone put on sunscreen. It took 20 minutes and finally everyone was ready.

After we starting our fun activities. All the kids and Wanda (who technically counts as a kid) we're playing in the water, James Barnes, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Anthony Stark, Clinton Barton and Samual Wilson were all playing beach volleyball, Bruce Banner and myself were reading, Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson were playing tag and everyone else was playing in the sand.

After 2 hours of beach play, we sat down to eat. There was sandwiches, chips, biscuits and ice-cream. It was good.

We then hung out at the beach for another 3 hours.

Then the ice cream truck drove past, and all the kids (including Wanda) begged Mr Stark for money go get ice cream. So that's what they did.

Double chocolate ice cream on a cone for Cooper, double chocolate with sprinkles for Lila, Double strawberry with sprinkles for Wanda, double vanilla with a flake for Morgan, double strawberry with a flake for Nate, double vanilla with sprinkles and a flake for Heidi, Strawberry with popping candy for Cassie and Chocolate with a flake and sprinkles for Peter.

At 7pm we bought fish and chips and ate them on the towels on the sand. We then watched the sunset. It was beautiful.

We packed up at 8pm and started leaving. Pepper was carrying a sleeping Morgan, Tony was giving Peter a piggyback ride, Bucky was carrying an asleep Heidi, Natasha was leaning against Steve while they were walking, Laura was carrying Nate while Cooper sat on Clint's shoulders, Cassie was giving Lila a piggyback ride, Rhodey and Bruce were talking, Scott and Hope were holding hands while walking, Thor and Loki were running around playing tag still and I was carrying a tired Wanda back to the car bridalstyle.

I do hope the kids get a good night sleep tonight. As they have to go to school tomorrow!

"Stop shoving me Lila Laura." Cooper said, after we had been in the car for 3 minutes.

Oh no. Here we go again...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Everyone who reviews this chapter or any chapter actually, will get a follow and a fav! They will also get a shout out!

If you have any questions to my story, or want a specific chapter posted please just ask in the review section!

You guys are awesome!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea

**Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, I don't own Kmart either, I don't think toddler town and water palace are real places so I guess I own them. I own Heidi she is my own character! I also own Khoine Jordans. I also don't own Star Wars or the lullaby used in one of the previous chapter!**

I've needed to do a disclaimer for a while so everyone here it is! Also I'm sorry for taking 2 days to post another chapter, but life is busy so I will only post every day or every second day, thanks!


	12. First Days and Suspensions - Part 1

**Peter's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up at 6am. A time that is a bit too early, in my opinion.

I trudged out of bed and went to go have a shower. After my shower I got dressed. I was wearing my normal casual clothes. I packed my school bag, including putting in my suit. I then had a look through my phone. I had a couple of texts from my girlfriend M.J, and a get from Ned but other than that no interesting news. I then went down to breakfast at 7am.

**Cassie's POV**

At 6am I heard the most annoying sound in the world.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep.' I hit my alarm clock so it would stop beeping.

Yay. School. I'm not excited.

I picked up my phone and started scrolling through my Instagram. My friend Staci was already up, Danielle was still asleep and kalani was just scrolling through like me. At 6:30 I got out of bed and had a shower, I then threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, packed my bag and walked downstairs to have breakfast.

**Lila's POV**

Once my alarm went off, I felt sick to my stomach. I don't want to go to school. All my friends are in my old city. Like Faye, Marinette, Danii and Ruby. I went through my phone and saw all of them smiling and laughing on a new snap-chat pic. They were all at school, without me. I liked the post and then stared texting them. Faye and Ruby were not in the snap, and had technically finished school, but they were going back because they wanted to be with their friends. I wish I was back with my friends.

I slowly got out of bed and had a shower. I put on a denim shirt dress with a white skirt. I also put on my converse trainers. I packed my bag, and went down to breakfast. I really don't want to go to school.

**Cooper's POV**

I hate my alarm clock, we are not friends. It wakes me up at odd times in the morning to do things I don't want to do.

I turned off my alarm clock and rolled back to sleep.

I woke up at 7am in my own time. Oh ohh. I was supposed to be at breakfast now. I quickly put on some jeans and a shirt, then I threw some books in my bag then ran downstairs to breakfast.

**Morgan's POV**

Daddy woke me up at 6:30 in the morning. He then let me get dressed. I put on a purple dress, lilac leggings, white and pink converse shoes. I then got mummy to braid my hair into pigtails. I looked pretty.

Mummy, daddy and I then went down to breakfast with brother, I mean Peter.

**Nate's POV**

Mummy woke me up at 6:30. She told me that I am going to school today! She gave me the clothes I was going to wear. Which was a black halkeye t-shirt, sandy coloured shorts and blue trainers.

I then went down to breakfast with mummy, daddy, Lila and Cooper caught up with us.

**Hope's POV**

Cassie, Scott and I went down to breakfast at 7am. This time it was Natasha, Steve and Bucky's turn to cook breakfast. They had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and sausages.

We all sat around the table and ate.

"Okay kiddos, I hope you all have a good day, be good. Morgan and Nate me, Pepper, Laura and Clint will drive you. The rest of you big kids will catch the bus to and from school." Tony said, while shoving pancakes in is mouth.

At 7:45 we said bye to all the kids.

"Bye mum, bye dad. Have fun Nate." Lila and Cooper chorused together while hugging their parents and Nate.

"Bye Dad, I mean Mr Stark, bye Pepper." Peter said. "Have fun at school Morgan Monkey."

That made Morgan laugh. "Have fun at school Peter Porcupine."

Peter laughed and then hugged his sister goodbye.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Cassie said to us. While hugging us.

I froze. Did she just call me mum? I could feel my heart beating and I felt so proud.

"Hey. Jellybean. What did you just call Hope?" Scott asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call her mum, I just thought it was right, sorry I won't do it again." Cassie said.

"No, it's okay. You can call me that." I told her.

"Thanks mum." She said, hugging me.

Then all the older kids walked to the bus. After the older kids had walked to the bus, Clint, Laura, Tony Pepper, Morgan and Nate got into one of the cars to go to school.

I do hope they have a good first day.

**Peter's POV**

Before home room I met up with Ned and M.J. I gave her a kiss and him a bro hug. We then check our timetables to see if we had any classes together. I had Math, Science, homeroom and sport with both of them. History, geography and woodworks with Ned, and I had health, english, Spanish with M.J. The rest of my classes they aren't in.

Homeroom was okay, I guess. My friends and I just chatted. We met a couple of of other kids and we all just chatted about Star Wars.

First period was English. Our teacher Mr Mackontoy actually made English fun, for once. He told jokes and let us chat while working. We have to read Moby Dick and then write an essay in it. No that fun but, him letting us talk makes it better.

Second period was Sport. Me and Ned had to do a bunch of push ups and chin ups, while all the girls giggled in the corner.

At recess I saw the principal telling a grade 7 boy that he was going to be suspended. I'll ask Cooper who it is later.

Third period was science. That was fun, as we were doing chemical explosions.

At lunch there was a massive commotion and some year 8 girls were arguing and then a smack sound happened and some yelling. Then the principal took away a girl and a guy who hit, The the other girl. I'll ask Lila about that later.

The last two classes were double period Spanish. It sucked, but me and M.J. Just chatted and laughed together. I even kissed her.

After school, I went to catch up with the others before we got on the bus. Lila was the first to come there and she had a black eye, a blood nose and a bloody cloth and ice pack, Cooper had a suspension slip and Cassie looked like she had just fallen out of a love tree.

**Lila's POV**

To sum it up. My day was bad.

"So, The first two classes I made no friends. And at recess I made one friend. Her name was Samantha. Though she started spreading rumours about me and trying to get me into trouble. So at lunch I confronted her. Turns out she was the eighth grade bully and bullied everyone, and she was also the third most popular girl in school. So I told her to back off and that she should stop spreading lies. Then her boyfriend punched me in the eye, and gave me a blood nose. I said. 'Is that the best you can do?' So he tried to punch me again and he missed because I dodged. Then he called me a 'mother f#cking b#itch' and then grabbed my wrist and threw me to the floor, so I threw him off me and he hit his head on the table, then his girlfriend slapped me across the face. After that the principal came and took Samantha and her boyfriend away. He was going to suspend them. Then I made best friends with 5 kids, 3 guys and 2 girls. Addison 'addi' , Steve, Grayson, Jane and Micheal. We are now best friends and are all in some classes together. And now my grade kinda likes me because the bully got suspended."

I told the others. They looked shocked.

"Are you okay?!" Peter asked me concerned.

"Yea. I have a black eye, sprained wrist and a blood nose." I said.

"Okay what about you Cooper. Why were you suspended?" Cassie asked him.

**Cooper's POV**

"So I was friends with these couple of guys and a girl. The girl's called Lilith, and she's a real bada#s. Anyways. In second period I had this really mean teacher called Mrs Dodds. She hates me right from the start.

So anyways. Halfway though the lesson she made me stand up. She then pointed a ruler at me and said. 'At the end of this ruler is an idiot.' So I asked which end.

She got furious and called the principal in. I'm only suspended for a day, and that's only because the teacher is sensitive." I said.

They all started laughing.

"Have fun explaining that to mum and dad." Lila giggled.

"You got into a fight and got beat up, your gonna have fun too." I laughed.

"How about you Cassie. Why do you have the look of love in your eyes?"

**Cassie's POV**

"So Lila already knows about Bryon but he is the cutest, kindest, funniest guy ever. And he asked me out, and now we are dating and he kissed me after school and I love him." Cassie sighed dreamily.

"Damn." Everyone said.

"Though we don't tell anyone. Okay? Got it?" I told them firmly.

"Got it." They replied.

"How bout you Peter? What happened with you?"

"Umm I had a normal day at school. Only interesting thing was that I kissed M.J." Peter said.

"Ohhhhh YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Lila and I squealed.

"Peter has a girlfriend. Peter has a girlfriend." We chanted.

"Yes Peter does, and so does Cassie." He replied.

We then all walked to the bus, and caught it home.

When we got home we knew Cooper and Lila would get into an interesting conversation with their parents, and I had to keep it a secret that I was dating Bryon, because could be a descendent of the yellow jacket. Darren Cross. I think that Bryon Cross is his son...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Also thanks for 3000 reads!

Part 2 will be out later today!

Thanks for all the reads you guys have given me!

I would just like to say that if you are posting inappropriate links or DM's to me or to others please stop, we don't appreciate it. And we will report you.

Thanks for everything you guys

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea

**Disclaimer- I don't own marvel or any of its characters, I own Heidi and most of the kids from school, just not Ned and M.J. I also don't own Moby Dick.**

Thanks again guys!


	13. First Days and Suspensions - Part 2

**Scott's POV**

Morgan and Nate were the first two to arrive home from school. They made us all sit down and they told us about there day.

Morgan was the first one to speak.

"I had the best day ever! I made a lot of new friends and I made a best friend. My best friend's name is Rebecca, but I just call her Becky. And she calls me Morgi. We did painting in the morning, and then we learned how to write our names in coloured pencils! I got a gold star sticker afterwards. We then had morning break. Me and all my friends sat together. I'll name you all there names. Susie, Lilly, Annabella, Isabelle, Lottie, Ria, Nadia, Monica and Charlotte. At morning break we played in the sandbox, it was so fun! We built sooooo many sand castles, after that we had free time. Me and my friends played dress up's. I dressed up as a pretty princess. At lunch we played in the outside kitchen and we had a lot of costumers. Me, Becky, Susie and Ria made the sweet things, Monica, Charlotte, Nadia and Lilly made the savoury things and Annabella, Isabella and Lottie managed the till and the money and the tables. The restaurant was called 'Free fooooood!'Then after lunch we did nap time. Then after that we watched a paw patrol movie. It was soooooo cool. Then it was the end of the day, then I went in the car with mummy, daddy, Nate, Auntie Laura and Uncle Clint and then I talked in front of you guys about my day." Morgan finished.

"Cool." We all said.

"Your go son." Clint said, gesturing to Nate.

"I made a lotta new friends too. Their names were Tyler, Ushur, Caden, Dylan, Ji'an, Cooper, Peter, Henry, Harry and Markus. Like Morgan said, we did painting in the morning and we learned how to write our names in coloured pencils. I got a scratch and sniff sticker. We then had morning break. Me and my friends played tag. I got Tyler, who got Henry who got Ushur, who got Markus, who got Tyler, who got Ji'an, who got Caden, who got Dylan, who got Peter, who got Markus, who got me and then I got Harry, then Morning break ended. After that we had free time. During free time me and my friends played with the cars and trains. It was so fun. At lunch we played on the played ground and ever bought some of 'free fooooood's!' Food. (Morgan's restaurant.) Nap time was relaxing. Then the paw patrol movie was awesome. And that was my day peoples." Nate concluded.

"That's awesome buddy." Laura said.

"Oh look guys." I said. "The others have come home."

**Clint's POV**

I saw my two eldest children walk in and my jaw dropped. Lila looked like she'd been through the wars and Cooper has a detention slip.

"What the f#ck happened?" I yelled.

"Language." Steve yelled. "Though actually what the flip happened?!"

Lila told us about Samantha, and about her 5 new friends, Addison, Jane, Grayson, Steve and Micheal. She also told us how the bully is suspended and that she has a still bloody nose, a sprained wrist and and a black eye.

"Okay." I said. "Bruce, take her to the med bay. And Nat. You and me are going to kill those two for laying a hand on Lila."

Nat nodded, getting ready to kill whoever hurt Lila.

"Uhh dad, it doesn't matter." My daughter said.

"You got attacked. At school. By kids your age." I argued.

"Well I defended myself with all the defence knowledge I have, but you won't let me train so I could defend myself more!" She argue back.

"Okay then. If we let you learn self defence and only self defence then will you promise you won't let anyone lay a finger on you ever again?"

"Promise, as long as you teach me and you and auntie Nat dont kill them." She says.

"Deal." I say.

Bruce then went to go get Lila and ice pack, bandages for her wrist and a new cloth for her still bloody nose.

"Now to you son. How on earth did you get suspended."

Cooper told us all about the joke he pulled, and about Lilith (his new crush).

"Oh my gosh." I said laughing. "You are definitely not in trouble for saying that."

"Phew." Cooper muttered.

"Umm yes he is." Laura argued.

"Oh umm yes Cooper you are grounded." I stammer, trying to make up or my mistake.

"But dad." He whined.

"No buts, no cuts no coconuts." I say. "Your grounded."

"Your only saying that cuz your scared of mum." He argued.

"Of course that's why I'm saying that! Who isn't scared of there wife and or girlfriend when they are mad! So listen to you mother and remember who is going to buy you the new walking dead video game for after your punishment." I said.

"Okay dad." Cooper said. Only agreeing because he was getting a new video game.

For the next 10 mins we heard Cassie and Peter tell us there school day fully and I watched as Bruce tended to Lila's wounds.

I heard her wince.

"Lila, are you okay?" I ask. I'll kill Bruce If he has caused her pain.

"It's okay, dad." She replied. Giving me a small smile, before wincing again.

For dinner that night we had chicken tenders and salad. Lila was all patched up and would start self defence training soon, Cooper was grounded for a month, which meant no video games or mobile phone and everyone was happy. I guess.

I gave Nat a big hug after dinner and wished her congrats for the baby, as I hadn't done it one on one with her yet.

"Clint, I need to tell you something, it's really important and about the baby." Natasha said in a scared voice. She is never scared so something must be seriously wrong. I saw her get pale and then vomit. She then came back into the spare room on the main floor (which was where we were). And she started to speak.

"Clint..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What do you think is gonna happen?

Hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for nearly 4000 views and 1000 visitors guys! Your awesome!

This chapters review question is... "what do you think Nat will tell Clint?"

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea


	14. Best Assassin Friends Forever!

**Clint's POV**

"Clint." Nat said to me.

"Yea Tasha? You okay?"

"I'm scared." She sighed nervously.

"About what? I asked. Confused.

"The baby. I'm so scared. What happens if they have the serum, what happens If they get hunted by the red room or Hydra or some intergalactic villain, and what happens if Steve leaves me? What happens if Steve goes missing? What happens if I get killed? What happens If anyone of us gets killed? What happens if they die and I can't save them? What happens if they get hurt? What happened if they hate me? What happens if I'm a terrible mum?" Tasha Ranted.

I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked. She looked beyond scared. "I knew it. You don't think I can be a mum. Do you?"

I could see her face drop and she looked upset.

"No no no. That's no why I'm laughing Tasha. It's just. Remember when I told you Laura was pregnant with Lila. And I freaked out like a Maniac. I was so nervous that two outta three of the most important girls In my life were vulnerable. You were and still are a kick-a#s assassin. I was scared they were going to get killed or that I would be a bad dad. So remember I would read those silly baby books 24/7 and it would annoy the crap outta you, but still make you laugh. And then when I baby proofed the house, and then baby proofed the baby proofing and then put Bubble wrap on the floor, and security cameras everywhere and locked up all the weapons that I left on the floor so Lila couldn't hurt herself. And then once Lila was born, I was so scared I was going to drop her. But my Laura and my family and you supported me. And now my daughter is picking fights at school, learning from it and is getting wiser, and my eldest son is getting suspended and falling in love with bad girls and my youngest baby boy is actually good. What I'm trying to say, is don't worry you'll love having kids." I told her. I think I summed it up very well I do say so myself.

"But Laura knew how to be a mum, she was born for the job, I was born to kill and destroy." She said.

"Nat. No matter what your kid will be loved and have a good family. Bruce can cure them from most things, Tony will spoil the rotten, they will have the best Uncles. Me and Bucky. Then they will have awesome cousins, family in wakanda, intergalactic family, Asgardiun family , and they will have Hope, Wanda, Laura and Pepper as aunts and Vision, Scott, Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, Tony, Thor and Loki as uncles. With me and Bucky being the coolest ones. And the kid will have the coolest mum ever, you my adopted little sister and my best friend. And they will have old Stars and Stripes and there dad. We are your family and we will always back you up. No matter what. The kids in good hands. Trust me Nat. And by the way you'll be an awesome mum." I tell her.

"Thanks Clint, your the best friend ever." Sh said hugging me.

"Best assassin friends forever right?" I say.

"Of course." She said with a laugh. "Best assassin friends forever."

We hugged again and then we watched our favourite movies while lying on the bed. The movie was... All the Harry Potter movies. We watched them through out the night and into the morning.

"Hey. Can we do this more often? Like hang, like we used to before all the sh#t of Thanos came up?" Nat asked me, after we had finished watching the deleted scenes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.

"Duh." I saw rolling my eyes with a laugh.

We then played the song Bad Guy by Billie Eilish, as that was our favourite song.

We spent the rest of the day together until dinner time.

I love spending with Tasha, she the bestest friend I have ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading!

Pls say down below what gender you want Steve and Natasha's baby to be (Romongers Baby)

Thanks for reading!

Are you enjoying my story?

Thanks again

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea

**Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel or any of its characters they are property of Disney. I also don't own Harry Potter that is property of J.K Rowling**


	15. 1 month later

_**First Week of the month**_

**Scott's POV**

Legit nothing too interesting happened during the first week of the month. Other than a cranky Cassie due to girl issues, Peter getting 96.60% on his start of year science test, Heidi speaking a couple more words and Nate getting a certificate from his teacher.

Cassie was a quite cranky when on her period. She would have heat packs near her, some spare emergancy supplies and she refused to wear white clothes. No surprises there. She would also get irritated at the smallest things, like when Sam spilled his coke on her dress she kinda flipped. The guys understand that it is a wise idea not to take the mean things she says to heart, especially when she's on her period. The girls took her out for girl time, and they all went to the mall for new clothes.

Peter deserves the mark he got for his science assessment. He studied for three days straight and only slept 8 hours all together. So we had cheeseburgers for dinner that night as a treat.

Heidi learned out to say animal and cracker, and now somehow she knows the animal cracker in my soup song by Shirley Temple but she just keeps saying the 'animal cracker' parts.

Nate got a certificate for being able to write his name neatly on the lines. His parents were very proud. They put the certificate on the fridge and he got a lollipop.

The second week

Wanda's POV

The entire week Cassie made all us girls help her find a homecoming dress, while Tony made all the guys help Peter find a tux.

Turns out finding a homecoming dress is quite difficult. Cassie tried on sooooo many. From 2 piece ones to 1 pieces ones, in pink, blue, yellow, green, purple, lilac, red, magenta. This would be difficult.

First dress she tried on was a pink two piece dress.

"Uhhhhh no." Cassie said.

Eighteenth dress she tried on was a 1 piece yellow dress.

"Maybe." She said.

The sixty-seventh dress she tried on was a lilac two piece.

"It has potential."

The last one she tried on was the best.

It was a light blue knee length dress, with silver sparkly things in a pattern on the top half. She looked gorgeous in it.

"Definitely this one." She said with an eager smile. "I love this one."

We bought that dress and then went to meet the guys outside.

"Hey Vis." I said, giving him a hug. "What did Tony made Peter do?"

"I did not make him do anything." Tony Argued.

"Vis, doesn't lie to me, so he is going to tell me. Go on Vis." I said.

"Mr Stark made young Mr Parker try on 312 different suits. Mr Parker liked the third one, and bought the third one, but Mr Stark kept making him try them on." Vision told everyone.

"I didn't do it to be mean, I just needed him to be sure." Tony whined.

We all laughed.

"Okay." I say.

Third Week

Laura's POV

Cooper and Lila's school decided to have a middle school dance. So it was the day before homecoming. So we were back at looking for outfits. Nothing fancy, but something nice.

Lila just tried on a bunch of cute outfits, like a nice t-shirt and jeans and a couple of dresses. It was decided that she would get a dress for the dance.

She tried a casual grey one on, and she looked nice in it. But she didn't like it.

She tried on a blue one, but said she didn't want to be Cassie's twin.

Then she tried on a pink one with a flower on it and a flowy bottom. She looked stunning.

"Ya, I'm getting this one." She said with a smile.

We bought her light pink slip on shoes and a 3 pale pink flower hair pins to stick in her hair.

For Cooper we bought a casual suit, with no tie. And some black shoes.

He just wanted to wear ripped jeans and a shirt but I wouldn't let him, he had to look nice.

When we got home we put the kids dance outfits somewhere safe, so nobody saw their outfits before the dance.

**_Fourth Week_**

**Tony's POV**

We had Pepper's doctors appointment for the baby. We were supposed to come four weeks after the first visit, but we ended up coming 5 and a half weeks later.

Our appointment was at 11am, but of course they were running late. Pepper didn't mind, she was reading a book, but I, I am impatient.

11:10 - how much longer she's 10 mins late.

11:11 - ohhhhh make a wish

11:20 - I'm dying of impatient-ness.

11:21 - how much longerrrrrrr

11:22 - the world will have ended by the tine we get let innnnnnn

11:23 - I'm on the verge of death

11:24 - IM DYING

11:25. "Pepper Stark please come in." Helena May said. Thank god, finally.

"So, you read the baby books and taken the parental vitamins?" She asked.

"Of course." Pepper said.

"So you haven't come for 5 and a half weeks, so now your should be around 11 weeks and a half weeks, so your nearly 3 months along, and the first trimester is nearly up." She told us, while prepping the ultra sound equipment.

"Can I start the ultrasound Miss Potts?" Helena May asked.

"Yes." She replied.

So they started the ultrasound.

"Your baby still has a strong heartbeat, and it is developing nicely. Would you like 10 pictures of the ultrasound again?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Okay you guys are done, so please book an appointment in 4 weeks this time and not 5 and a half, and then next time you are here we can find out the gender of your baby. Call me if you have any problems, don't hesitate." She said, while walking us out. We booked an appointment that was in 4 weeks. We then left.

When we got back home, to the compound we showed all the avengers the photo's of the baby. They all liked the baby pics, even Heidi, who still could only say animal, crackers and dada.

"This is your baby cousin Heidi, baby cousin." I said, trying to get her to say cousin.

"Cousin!" She giggled. "Tony dada cousin." She said.

"Yes!" I yell. "She said my name, so you guys gotta pay up." I said. "Remember our bet!"

"Technically she said cousin first, so shouldn't all her cousins get the money to share?" Cassie said.

There was a bet that the first person's name that Heidi said, would get paid $10 by each avenger.

"So pay it up, $25 to all of us. Morgan, Nate, Heidi, Me, Lila, Cooper and Peter." She said.

"Why does Heidi get money." I whined.

"Because she said the word." Peter replied.

All the avengers gave the kids the money, and Peter divided it so everyone got $25.

After that, Cooper got his electronic devices back from when he was grounded and he was happy.

I can't wait till we find out the gender of my new kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!

The review question for this chapter is... "what name and gender do you want Tony and Peppers new kid to be."

Thanks for reading,

Next chapter will be out in 24 hours or less!

Don't forget to fav this story to get the notifications!

Thanks for 4000 reads and 1.5 thousands readers. You guys are awesome!

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea


	16. The Past Can Come Back To Haunt You

**Wanda's POV**

I was relaxing in my room, when I heard Tony over the intercom.

"Wanda, come to the lab. ASAP, as soon as possible, now!"

"Please." Bruce added.

Oh oh. Had they found out about the chocolate I had stolen from the fridge?

I walked down there and then found Bruce and Tony looking at a computer screen, with all my data on it.

"Ummm what's up guys? Why do you have my private info up? My medical checkup in in 5 weeks." I questioned.

"How old are you?" Tony questioned.

"22. I think. I never knew my real age or birthday, just the fake Id's hydra would give me. So Peitro decided to be 20, as that was his favourite number, so that made me 20, as we were twins, and 2 years have passed so I guess I'm 22." I said. "Why?"

"One of the S.H.I.E.L.D teams raided Hydra last night and found you and Peitro's files. Your only 17, and you turn 18 in 2 weeks." Tony said.

"What?!" Does that mean we were only 15 when you guys found us?!" I say loudly.

"Yep." Bruce replied.

I was shocked. I technically legally wasn't supposed to have my license and I wasn't suppose to drink, could I be imprisoned for false identity?

"And by the way. Wanda. Mind telling us what they did to you, at the lab? When you were there with Hydra?" Tony asked.

"A couple of gone wrong tests on us. That's all." I lied through my teeth. I didn't want the team to know what I had done.

"Haha, that's funny." Tony laughed.

He then did an announcement over the loud speaker in the avengers compound.

"Can Bird brain (Clint), Little Red (Natasha), Capsicle (Steve), Poptart God (Thor), Metal arm (Bucky), Bird Boy (Falcon), Small guy (ant - man), Copycat machine (Rhodey), Bug brunette (Hope) and Computor (Vision) please meet me and big green (hulk) in the lab. Now. We have to have a chat about little miss Scarlett Maximoff (Wanda)." Tony said.

"What are you getting them down here for?" I asked, nervous.

"Well you lied, and we are your family so none of them or us or going until you spill what they did to you, otherwise me and Bruce will show them the file." Tony just said.

"Idiotic Stark." I muttered in annoyance.

Everyone came within 3 minutes, all thinking I was injured all something.

"Is Wanda okay?!" Natasha asked. She was like a mother figure to me.

"Hey my psychic friends is alright yea?" Bucky asked.

"Maximoff is alright Stark? Isn't she?" Clint asked. He has been the nicest to me, especially after Pietro died.

"So glad your all here." Tony started.

"Miss Maximoff, is going to tell us what Hydra did to her, otherwise I release the file, I'm not being cruel, I have just realised that A. We don't know Wanda as much as we should. And B. She has to learn this is a safe environment. Oh yea and she is also only 17, we just figured that out." Tony said.

Everyone looked shocked at that last piece of information. I didn't want to tell them, but I knew that if I didn't Tony would release the file.

"Okay. So ummm. When I was 8 months old, my parents gave me and my brother up to Hydra, and they got 500,000 dollars for doing so, which was a lot of money for our poor family. They promised they would be back for us, no matter what. They then started tests. From needles to shoving drugs down our throats. It was painful, it was always painful. Every time they stabbed another needle into my young body, I would scream. But nobody could help me, they just laughed. Me and my brother were kept in different cells for most of our childhood. Only seeing each other twice a week. Until I was 5, I was a normal kid, I guess. Only normal part being I didn't have psychic abilities yet. They then started trying to train me, once I turned five. If I did what they wanted I would be rewarded with food or a glass of water, otherwise, If they didn't like what I was doing they would abuse me. In all forms. Mentally, Physically and well, you get my point. I was told I was a burden. I became a weak kid, with dagger scars and bruises and blood all over my body, I was useless. Then they found use for me and my brother. A new experiment that was supposed to make us the strongest people in the universe, with unstoppable abilities. The experiment was long and painful and very time consuming. I started the experiment when I was 8 and the prep finished when I was 10. The they decided to let us see our parents, and have a family dinner. That was the night that Stark bomb his our apartment, and stranded us there for 2 day. Thats when our hatred for Tony stark and the avengers started. Then the official time came. The time where they would see whether the experiment worked. They did it on my and Pietro. It was painful, and lights flashed and our hearts stopped and I felt as if I was going to die! I wished as if I was going to die. But then I woke up in a prison cell. Alive. But now I heard a voice in my head. Telling me to do things. So I listened to the voice. I then found out about my abilities. Hydra used me and my brother as weapons. I could run fast and kidnap people, while I would torture them. I was a monster. I was the worst person alive. The day you guys blew up out lab was the best day ever. You guys saved 300 people getting tortured and killed, because if you hadn't of come, that would have been our mission for the day. I didn't mean to break Nat or Steve or Bruce. But fighting with you guys showed me I could use my abilities for good. My only problem is if I use my abilities to the max my old wounds open up and I have a lot of old wounds. It's happened 3 times, but I managed to hide it. I didn't think you guys would care, I thought I wouldn't let me go on missions or be an avenger if you knew about my past. I'm sorry." At the end I broke down crying. I hated reliving those memories.

**Natasha's POV**

While Wanda was telling that story, everyone got shocked and teary eyed. I shot Tony at least 1000 death glares for making the poor kid stand up there and talk about her traumatic experiences. So when she broke down crying, I instantly went to her and gave her a hug. She started sobbing into my chest, apologising over and over again.

"I'm am so sorry Wanda, I only wanted you to tell the others that you hadn't had a real birthday, I didn't think that you would say all that, your file only says, birthday - Nov 12th uncelebrated, I'm so sorry." Tony stuttered.

Bruce checked the file and confirmed what Tony had said.

I then ordered all the guys out of the room.

"But, whyyyyy, I don't want toooooo." They all whined.

"Out!" I yelled. Wanda still sobbing.

After 10 minutes I had calmed Wanda down.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, having something like that happen to you is traumatic. It happened to me to. You were very brave." I started.

"Now as it seems you have treated your wounds your self, they might need some medically care. So can we just check to make sure. We could maybe re-stitch a coupe if need be." I tell her.

She lifts of her top and we see her body. Bruises and scars all over it. There was deep marks and bruises from our latest battle and she looked as though she had been through the war. The poor girl, only 16 and her life ruined. I made sure none of her cuts were too bad and made sure none were infected. After she put her shirt back on.

"Can I go to school?" Wanda asked me.

"I can just graduate and then I could go to college?" She asked me, nervously.

"Of course you can go to school." Me and Hope say in sync.

Wanda's face lit up.

We then all went outside, and we saw all the guys just waiting for us outside the door.

"So Scarlett Maximoff is going to school!" Tony cheered.

"Eavesdroppers." Me, Hope and Wanda chorused with a laugh.

Tony then called a full avengers compound meeting.

Once everyone was there he started.

"So turns out Wanda is only 17! So she's joining Peter's year! And she ain't an aunt so you can just call her Wanda and so technically kiddos she's your cousin ." Tony said.

The kids were confused.

We all then explained how Hydra mixed up her age, somehow the young kids thought it was a normal mistake to make, the older ones knowing Hydra knew they had lied to Wanda. They then all understood.

For dinner we had Mac and cheese, which was Wanda's favourite food.

I have an idea. For Wanda's 18th birthday, I'm going to throw her a surprise party and get her lots of presents. And maybe even a pet!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys, thanks for reading.

What pet do you think Wanda should get?

Thanks for everything and I love the reviews as they motivate me to keep writing!

Have an awesome day, and i'm sorry if Wanda telling her life could have upset you in any way.

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea


	17. Dances, Bands and Heartbreaks

Tony made sure to enrol Wanda at the same school as Peter that night, so she would be able to go to school the next day (which would be Monday).

The next day

Wanda's POV

Okay. Nervous, was an understatement. I had never been to school before and I didn't really knew how to make friends, I barely knew math, science or even how to speak English! Sokovian had always been my first language, and I had only learned English when I was 14 (in the age I thought I was 20) And I learned it better when I was 15 and I had fought with the avengers. I got out of bed and and started trying to decide on what to wear. Maybe not a dress, but sweats are too casual, isn't a singlet against the dress code? I settled on a plain dark red t-shirt, my leather jacket, denim jeans and my converse shoes. I then straightened the necklace I always wear, and I was ready.

I went down to breakfast and found pretty much everyone else already there. It was Scott and Hope's turn to cook. Scott made the best choc-chip pancakes and Hope made the best fruit shakes. So that was breakfast. Choc-chip pancakes and fruit shakes.

Vision then walked into the room, I tried to kiss him but he wouldn't let me.

"Vis. What's wrong?" I asked. Confused.

"We can't be together anymore, you are to young." He said.

My heart broke. Everyone else at the table went silent, even Heidi, Morgan and Nate.

"Technically your 3, for crying out loud." I say louder than I intended too.

"Well in my mental state I am older and am 22 so if your only 17 then I don't want to break the law and be dating a minor under 18, so I'm sorry Wanda." Vision Said.

I felt a couple of tears pour down my face. Great first day of school and by boyfriend dumps me. Yay.

"Vision. Seriously man, you had to do this to her on her first day of school. Not cool man." Tony Said.

"I only did what you would have done sir, you dumped many girls after a hook up." Vision replied.

Tony paled and Pepper looked like she would kick his a#s.

"Vision. How long ago were those stands? You know if they were 5 or less years ago, prepare to have a divorce filed against you." Pepper said.

First a break up, now potentially a divorce, oh oh.

"8 years ago Miss Potts." Vision replied.

"Thank God." Pepper sighed

Tony looked better after he realised he wouldn't be single again.

Though I was still a mess. I now had tears streaming down my face. So I stuffed my face with pancakes and ran outside to catch the bus, even though I was at the stop 15 mins early.

Natasha's POV

Okay. Could Vision have not just waited 2 weeks. Or broken up with her tonight or just not broken up with her at all! She was now devestated and she still had to go to school. Tonight was going to be messy. I'm going to buy a lot of ice cream today, ready for tonight.

Lila's POV

Cassie and I sat with Wanda on the bus. She didn't say a word, which was unusual. When I got to school I was greeted by my friends, Addi, Grayson, Micheal, Jane and Steve.

"Guess what!" Addi squealed. Addi had honey red blonde hair that she always had in two low pigtails and she always wore denim.

"What?" I said.

"Your joining our band, and we are performing at the Halloween dance, and your coming camping with us, and your going to do the flip over a canyon challenge with me and Jane." She said excitedly.

"Slow down." I laughed. "Start from the top."

"So we have a band. And I go guitar, Gray goes Guitar too, Steve is drums, Jane is keyboard, Micheal is bass and you are going to be the lead singer." She told me. "So sing a lyric verse for us now and then we will see whether you should be swapped with Jane and become keyboard."

"Ummm okay." I mutter, a bit embarrassed. I like singing, but I haven't sung in front of my friends before.

"And I'll stay, with you I see new colors

And I'll stay, today until forever

And I'll stay, with you I see new colors

My eyes are open wider today until forever

I'll stay with you."

I sung. It was a song by Isabela Moner. It was my favourite song and I loved to sing it, I could play a coup,e of the chords on the guitar but usually Sam played the chords while I sung. I hope it was good.

"Damn." Steve Said.

Oh no, it musta been bad.

"Your a stunning singer." He said. Your in.

"Yay." I squealed. "Now what's this coming and Halloween dance?"

So it goes middle school dance, a day later is homecoming then a week later is the Halloween dance. Grades 6-12 can come. And we are performing. And we go camping quite often together and this time you are joining us. And the flip over a canyon is a challenge you do. You put it on insta, a vid of you or yourself and others flipping or jumping over a canyon. You can flip right? Addi and I have done gymnastics since we were 5 so we can." Jane told me.

I did know how to flip and such, mostly because my dad is Hawkeye and my aunt is the black widow, so I was born flippin.

"Umm I did gymnastics at my old town." I said.

"Maybe you can join our club?" Addi asked.

We spent the whole day talking about the Halloween dance, band rehearsals, the middle school dance and camping. We decided to text each other the dates of rehearsal as that would be easier.

I'm going to ask my dad if I can join gymnastics with Addi and Jane. Hopefully he says yes!

Wanda's POV

I said not a word on the bus to school.

School was okay I guess. I made one friend, and her name was Marionette. She was also from Sokovia, and she moved to the school this year. I just called her Maria. We sat together at lunch and we had the exact same schedule. I had one class with Peter and that was English, the subject I suck at. Turns out I was Maria's first friend and she was mine. The other kids wernt very nice to me or Maria, just because we were from Sokovia. They thought we were aliens with weird powers. Not that I wasn't, but no one at school knew I was Scarlet witch, or that I had powers. I felt sad the whole day though, even when with Maria, I just was so upset the Vision has dumped me. At the end of the day, she gave me her number so we could keep in contact and I promised her I would call her later so we could make plans for the weekend.

The bus trip back, I told Cassie and Lila about Maria and Lila told me about her band and the camping. Me and Cassie both warned her not to do the challenge, but she just brushed our warnings off and made us promise not to tell our parents about the challenge. Which we did, we promised not to say.

When we got home, I briefly told everyone about Maria and then went to my room. I then started sobbing. My boyfriend had dumped me, he never loved me, why did he do such a thing. I think my sobbing was loud enough to attract some unwanted attention.

I heard a knock on my door. It was all the girls that lived in the tower.

"What do you all want?" I asked, in between sobs.

"Open up, we are having a girls night party in your room, with Mac and cheese for dinner and we can watch a movie and eat a whole tub of ice cream each." Natasha said.

I was in. I unlocked the door, and in walked Nat, Hope, Pepper, Laura, Morgan, Heidi, Lila and Cassie.

We ate our Mac and cheese while watching the first Mama Mia movie. We then watched the second movie while eating I cream. I had cookies and cream, Nat had chocolate, Heidi had rainbow, Laura had strawberry, Hope had Neopoliton just so she could have three different flavours, Pepper had Vanilla, Lila had cookie dough and Cassie had hulk-a-hulk-a burning fudge (infinity war ref) and Morgan had Stark Raving Hazelnuts ice cream (real flavour, infinity war ref).

We then had to stop watching movies at 10pm as we had to go to school tomorrow. I gave all the girls a hug as they left.

"Love you, Thanks guys, your the best." I said. As they walked out the door.

"Love you, welcome, sisters before misters." They all chorused at the same time. They had probably been practicing.

I laughed and then went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg! 3 chapters published in 1 day! 4 published in 2 days! Yay!

Thanks for all your follows and favs!

Please say if you want Wanda and Vision to get back together why/why not!

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea


	18. Gymnastics - Part 1

Lila's POV

It was the day after we had the girls night, when I asked my parents if I could join gymnastics with Addi and Jane.

My parents were sitting on the couch on our floor casually reading magazines, when I asked them.

"Mum? Dad? Can I please join gymnastics with my friends?" I asked. I hope they say yes.

"Who, what, when, where, why, how?" My dad asked me.

"With my friends, Addison Brown and Jane Garcia, to do gymnastics, on Saturday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's and when I get better then more days, it's at New York Gymnastics academy and how ummmm because I can? And I already know some basic flips like front flips, back flips, cartwheels, ariels because of Auntie Nat and mum. So can I please join? It will make me a better hero?" I say, hoping they say yes.

"Okay." My mum said. "If we did let you do it, how would you get there, as it's straight after school we can't drive you as we have to pick up Nate or your father could be on a mission. So how would that work?" She asked.

"I can go with Addi and Jane. Jane's mum drives them there as Jane's older sister Millie does gym too. They have a free seat in the car and they offered to take me." I told her. I had thought this all through.

"Okay then, lastly, how much does it cost." My parents asked in sync, I hated price related questions as A. I didn't like math. And B. The price of something is usually the reason why people don't buy it.

"Ummmmm. $1,800 dollars, excluding competition fee's and outfits." I said. This is where they were going to say no...

"I think you should be able to do gymnastics, I don't see a problem, the price is okay, and if you love the sport then we will be happy to pay it." My dad said.

Omg I would be able to do gymnastics!!! With Jane and Addi!!!

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!" I said repeatedly, to my parents while hugging them.

I then immediately went to go text our chat with me, Addi, Jane, Steve, Micheal and Grayson in it. The group chat was called "6 friendly potato chips", don't ask why.

I told them that I would be joining their class this Saturday, and I asked what I needed to bring.

Jane told me that I needed a water bottle, bag, snack and probably some muscle gel.

Whilst Addison told me about what to wear.

My mum and I then went to buy all the things I'd need for my first gymnastics practise. I can't wait!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry I haven't posted in a while!

I am busy with swim training, school, homework and my friends but I promise I will still write this fanfic!

This chapter you can ask me any question like my age, name ect and I will answer them honestly (anything too personal like house address/mobile number will not be allowed)

Hope you still love it and thanks for reading!

Xoxo

~ WisdomSea


	19. Gymnastics - Part 2

Lila's POV

I waited all week for Saturday. I couldn't wait to go to my first gymnastics session.

Once it was Saturday I suddenly got nervous. What happens if I wasn't good enough, what happens if I hurt myself, what happens if I am a failure. I thought about these not so great things on the drive to the Gymnastics centre.

Once I got there I was greeted by a girl called Carly Tanner. She would be my coach, if I qualified for the same team as Addison and Jane. I shook her hand and said goodbye to my mum, who could only drop me off on weekends, weekdays was Jane's mum. The session was set to go on for 5 hours, it would be either the best or the worst 2 hours of my life.

The first thing I did, was get introduced to all the other girls. There was 10 girls including myself and Carly, the coach, so only 8 others I needed to meet. I already knew Jane and Addi, so that meant I only needed to meet 6 more girls.

The first girl I met was called Isa, she was small with brown hair, but she looked quite sweet.

The second girl was called Hannah. She was tall, with blond hair and fair skin. She looked a bit stern but once she smiled she looked nice.

The third girl was called Danielle, but she only wanted to be called Dani. She was an average night with brown hair and tan skin.

The fourth girl I met was called Daniela, but she only wanted to be called El or Ela.

The fifth girl I met was Alianna. She was very pretty and had long blonde hair.

The last but definitely not least girl I met was called Naomi. She had straight brown hair and wasn't that tall.

All the girls greeted me nicely and I hoped that I could stay on the team with them.

The first thing we did was warm up. Running around, sit ups, pull ups, arm excersises just to make sure we didn't get injured, at all.

Second thing we did was bars. We had to flip on the bars and then jump to another bar and do a flip off and land. It looked hard.

All the girls on my team got it instantly.

I tried once and I missed the bar.

I tried twice and I got the bar but then couldn't flip off right.

I could see Carly having doubts in me.

But the third time I got it, and I landed it pretty well.

We spent an hour working on bar skills before we moved to beam.

The beam skill was to be able to do a perfect side Ariel, a perfect back Ariel and a perfect front Ariel on the beam without dying.

Carly first checked that we could all do the flips on land, so we wouldn't hurt ourselves on the beam. Thank god, I could do those flips.

We were doing it on the high beam with the white foam blocks underneath. I watched all the other girls go. None of them could do all three tricks without falling off. Addi, Naomi, Ela and Alianna, fell off after doing the side Ariel, Jane, Danii, Hannah and Isa fell off after doing the side and back ariel.

Then it was my turn. I was nervous because if they couldn't do it, who would say that I could do it?

I stepped onto the beam and prepared myself. I was scared I was going to hurt myself, and flipping on a high narrow beam is scary.

I did the side Ariel and didn't fall off and landed it well, thank god. I did the back Ariel and landed it wobbly, but it still landed. Could I do this? I then prepared myself for the front Ariel. I flipped and landed it! I was the only one. All my team clapped for me. I took a step forward, just to balance my feet out, when suddenly I realised I step into nothing, the beam had finished. So I fell into the foam pit. Everyone laughed and helped me up and out.

We did floor, vault and rope during the last 3 hours of the lesson. Then it was over. The time had passed to quickly.

When my mum came to collect me, Carly invited her into her office so they could chat.

"So." Carly said. "Lila can stay in this level! She is very good at beam, and her flips are nice and neat, I think I might enroll her I some comps later this year and early next year for her to try. She's doing awesome and she needs to come 4 times a week insted off three. She needs to come Mon, Tues, Thurs, Saturday. Hope to see you on Monday Lila, bye!" Carly said as we left.

I told my mum all about my new friends who were al, around my age, and about my beam and about how much I enjoy gym. Maybe Auntie Nat can teach me more cool flips once I'm better trained.

"Thanks mum." I said giving my mum a hug as we got home.

"For what?" She asked.

"For letting me do gymnastics with my friends, your the best, I love you mum." I told her.

"I love you too Lila." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These last two chapters where mainly on Lila but the next ones won't be so much focussed on her, more the others.

The following chapters will include homecoming, middle school dance, Halloween dance, babysitting, band practises, dates and kisses and mission, avengers stuff, Wakandan visits ect ect!

Thanks for all the reads everyone! Your awesome!

Please comment and review!

Luv ya all

Xoxo

~WisdomSea


	20. Weekends!

Wanda's POV

On Sunday, Maria and I went to go buy homecoming dresses as now I was going and she decided she wanted to go now too.

I had called her up on Saturday night telling her that we were going dress shopping tomorrow, which is now today.

So I caught the bus to Maria's house, and then from her house we caught the bus to the mall.

It took 10 minutes to get to the mall. During the bus trip we talked about Sokovia. I told her that my brother had died when Ultron had attacked Sokovia, I just said we were civilians and not that we were hero's. I also told her that my parents had given me and my brother away to live with someone else, and that we were also victims of the Stark industries bombing attack.

She told me that her little cousin and Uncle was killed during the Sokovia attack and that her mum was killed when the Scarlett witch accidentally tore down the building, which was the reason the Sokovian accords had to be created.

I instantly felt bad, I had killed my bestie's mum.

She then continued to tell me about how her aunt and her dad, lived together along with her younger sister Julianna, and her male cousins Julio and Sergio.

She then told me about how Julio and Sergio both thought they could have saved there little sister, when she was killed in the Sokovia attack. And now she said they suffer from survivors guilt, wishing their little sister was still alive. I found out her cousins little sister's name was Annalise.

I knew that if I ever had a daughter I would name her Annalise. In memory of the little girl.

We then arrived at the mall and I felt guilty for tearing Maria's family apart.

We went to a dress shop and started trying on dresses. While trying some on I asked Maria a question.

"Are you mad at the Scarlett witch?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I am thankful she helped me, my dad, my mum, my little sister, Sergio, Julio and my aunt out of Sokovia, so that they lived. I guess she was just trying to do her job when she accidentally killed my mum. So I guess not, I'm just upset my family died before I could say a proper goodbye to them."

I felt a bit better.

We continued to try on dresses. I knew I was going to get a dark read one, as that was my favourite colour. And Maria wanted to get and red and black dress as those were her favourite colours.

We tried on a bunch of dresses until we found the perfect ones. I bought a simple dark, short, red, off the shoulders homecoming dress. Maria found a short red and black dress that she loved. It looked like a cocktail party dress but it was actually a homecoming dress.

We then bought the dresses, got some KFC for lunch and caught the bus home.

On the bus trip back we started talking about what we wanted to do once we graduated and what our parents/guardians did.

"My mum, who was called Emmiline, worked in a bakery. It was called Emmi's edible delights. I would sneak into the bakery every morning to watch her cook. I would ice her cupcakes and she made the best breads and cakes." Maria told me.

I instantly remembered what they fed us, me and Pietro, well when they did feel like feeding us, they fed us bread, and the bread came from a bakery. Maria's mum's bakery.

"When I'm older I really want to open up a bakery, called Emmi's edible delights, to honour my mum. I also want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

My jaw dropped. Maria? Working for shield?!

"Erm. Why?" I asked her.

"Because. S.H.I.E.L.D, helps people and I want to help people so the same thing that happened in Sokovia to my family. The police could do nothing, only S.H.I.E.L.D or the avengers, and well I could never be an avenger, so working for S.H.I.E.L.D is my best option. I was offered a trainee internship when I was 16, and just left Sokovia, because I put up a fight with an agent to get off the boat because I wanted to see if I could save my uncle and Annalise. I knocked out a guard and then got tasered so I would stop fighting. But I told S.H.I.E.L.D that I would only accept it when I was 18, so in 2 months. So I will fight crime with S.H.I.E.L.D and work in a bakery the rest of the time." She told me.

I was shocked. I never knew that S.H.I.E.L.D gave out trainee internships. And to my best friend too. She was going to find out who I really was. Which wasn't gonna be good.

"How bout you Wanda, what do you wanna be and what were your parents/guardian?" She then asked me.

I didn't know what to say, so I white lied, a twist on the truth.

"Like I said, my parents gave me and my brother away, as they didn't have enough money to care for us. I knew my father sold thing on the black market for money and my mother would sell things she had knitted for money. My "legal guardian" was a scientist, and he would do experiments with me and my brother and he worked with many other scientists. Me and my brother were twins and he would feed us food from your mums bakery. And I would love to work in your bakery when I'm older. Oh yes and I now live with my aunts and uncles and cousins as my legal guardian stayed in Sokovia." I white lied.

I left out the part where I was raised in Hydra, got abused, nearly killed, had inhuman abilities ect ect ect.

"That's cool." She said.

The bus then stopped and we got off at her stop. I then wished her goodbye and then caught the bus home.

I couldn't stop thinking about Maria's Uncle, mum and Annalise. I then decided that I would check uncle Tony's data base when I got home to see how they got killed, like did I physically kill the floor they were one, was she killed by debris ect.

I knew that me and Maria would be best friends as long as I didn't tell her I was the Scarlett witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey in my last chapters I was asked a series of questions and here are the answers down below!

Age - 13, I turned 13 in July

Name - Matilda, tho you can just call me Matilda or Tilly/Tillie ect

Place of living - Australia

Year/grade - I am in year 7

Any other questions you can just ask! Anything else you want added in the story, you can just ask! So ask anything you want!

Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea


	21. New Kids,Hamburgers and Parent Paparazzi

Wanda's POV

Over the next week Marionette and I prepared for the dance. We were so excited.

The night of the dance we were so excited. Once we got home from school, both of us went to our own houses and got ready. I went down to have an early dinner before I got ready.

Morgan's POV

Tonight while Wanda, Cassie and Peter were at some dance thingy, me and Nate and Heidi and Lila and Cooper and Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky and Uncle Vision and mummy and daddy and Auntie Hope and Uncle Scott and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Sam and Uncle Sam's date Khoine and Uncle Sam's date Khoine's kids, and Aunt May and Uncle Happy and Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor's date called Jane were gonna play just dance 2023! I can't wait!

So because we were gonna have such a big night we needed to have dinner early.

"Morgalina." Daddy asked me. "Would you like tomato sauce in your hamburger?"

"Yes please daddy." I said.

Tonight we were having Uncle Scott's hamburgers. He makes the best hamburgers. Though cheeseburgers are still my favourite.

Heidi strangely loves hamburgers more than cheeseburgers but I still love her, she just needs to learn cheeseburgers are better.

We were all sitting around the table.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Uncle Thor thundered cheerfully.

Uncle Thor opened the door and then he yelled out "Jane!"

Was this Thor's date? Jane Foster?

The two then did sucked face quickly.

"Ewwwwwwww." Me, Nate and Heidi squealed. "Uncle Thor and Jane Foster are sucking face!"

Everyone chucked and then we started to eat.

Wanda and Cassie were eating quite fast as they wanted to get ready for their dance thing.

Then the doorbell rang again.

This time Uncle Sam jumped from his seat to answer the door.

"Okay everyone. This will be Lacey and her kids so be nice!" Uncle Sam said. Then he opened the door.

It was a parcel.

"Well I can see they are a package deal." Uncle Bucky said chuckling. "Get it. Package as in the parcel and package deal because her and her kids come together. No? Bad joke. Okay, thanks for the model support guys."

"Your welcome Daddy." Heidi said.

Which made everyone laugh.

"Nugget you silly billy." Uncle Bucky said while tickling Heidi.

Heidi screamed in giggles, while squirming.

Peter picked up the parcel and opened it.

"Oh hey, it's my new spider-man hoodie." Peter said.

He then came back to sit down and Uncle Sam looked disappointed that his girlfriend wasn't here yet.

Then 5 minutes later, after I had finished my hamburger , the doorbell rung again! Like actually again!

Uncle Sam ran to the door again.

"Okay, this must be Khoine like it must be." He said.

He opened the door and there stood Aunt May and Uncle Happy, they are dating if you didn't know.

"Hey May, Happy." Peter said, running up to them and hugging them.

"Hey Petey baby." Auntie May said.

Uncle Sam looked very sad that his girlfriend wasn't here yet. He then stopped his feet and acted like a 2 year old.

Aunt May and Happy then sat with us on the table. They started to eat hamburgers too!

Then the doorbell rang again! I never knew a doorbell could ring that many times.

"Is anyone else expecting anyone? Like seriously a parcel, some friends, anyone, anything?" Uncle Sam asked us all.

The doorbell rang again. Uncle Sam went to go answer it.

"If this isn't my girlfriend, then omg I'm gonna do something stupid." Uncle Sam said.

He then opened the door.

Khoine and her kids were at the door.

"Hi babe." Uncle Sam said, while kissing Khoine.

"Ewwwwwwwww." Me, Nate and Heidi sqeauled.

Uncle Sam leaded Khoine inside and then 3 kids followed her.

Peter's POV

Uncle Sam's date, Khoine had 3 kids who would be eating with us, and one would go to homecoming with us older kids and the other two would stay at home with the youngers.

The eldest kid was a boy, the middle child a girl and the youngest a boy.

"Okay so hi guys, I know some of you due to S.H.I.E.L.D missions some due to meet and greets and some of you, well who doesn't know you guys! Your all awesome! Anyways. So if you don't know me I'm Khoine. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. My eldest son is called Adrien. He's 15 and is a S.H.I.E.L.D trainee, my daughter is called Lacey she's 10 and my youngest son is called Jonas and he's 8. Their real dad died when Jonas was a month old and well I've been dating Sam for a while now here we are. So yea I hope you guys accept us into your family one day." Khoine said to us.

"Accept into. And one day?" Uncle Bucky asked kinda confused.

"Well I love Khoine and her kids and I guess they could move in with us during the Christmas break if that okay with you guys?" Sam asked.

A series of 'yes's, cool's and that's awesome's.' Were muttered.

I then saw Heidi jump of her dad's lap and walk up to Adrien.

"You strong." She said. "Can you pwese give me a piggy back ride." She said so innocently and 2 year old like. She had learned so much since being here.

"Nugget you can't just ask people to give you a piggy back ride." Bucky said. Heidi pouted.

"Nah it's no problem, if we are gonna be a family one day we gotta act like siblings. So of course I'll give you a piggy back ride." Adrien told Heidi.

Heidi squealed in delight and got onto Adrien's shoulders, he carried her around the living room twice and she loved it.

We were then told to finish eating so all us older kids, including Adrien, could get ready for homecoming.

After dinner I went into my room and had a shower, I then proceeded to put on the tux and deodorant, Mr Stark well dad had bought for me, I then put on to clean and matching socks, which was something I hadn't done in a while, I then put on my shoes and styled my hair and then went back to the living room.

Adrien's POV

After I had carrying Heidi around the room, I was given permission to change in Sam's room. I do like Sam and all, though I'm not sure if he can ever replace my dad. I had a quick shower, threw on my tux, put on my socks and shoes, then styled my hair and went back into the living room.

Wanda's POV

Homecoming starts in 4 hours.. will I have enough time? I had a shower then dried my hair, then put on my dress, then styled my hair, then did my makeup, then brushed my teeth, then put on my stunning shoes and walked to the living room.

Cassie's POV

I can't wait for homecoming to start! I had a shower, dried my hair and then styled it. I the put on my makeup and brushed my teeth. I decided to do my outfit last so I couldn't mess it up. I put on my outfit and my shoes then went back to the living room.

Wanda and I got there at the same time, whereas Peter and Adrien were already there. Adrien was in my grade I just never really knew him that well. I knew he was on the football team but that was I all I knew.

Once all four of us were ready for homecoming the parent paparazzi came along... Camera's everywhere clicking photo's and saying how grown up we had gotten and such. Then the parents crying and hugging us saying my baby is gone blah blah blah fast forward 37 minutes and 36 seconds later and we were saying the final goodbye's before we left.

"By mum, bye Lacey, bye Jonas. See you later Sam." Adrien said.

"Bye May, Bye Happy, See you later Pepper, Bye Mr Stark, well dad." Peter said. I think Peter finds it weird calling Uncle Tony dad.

"Bye guys!" Wanda said, giving everyone at least 60 hugs.

"Bye mum, bye daddy. Love you both." I told Hope and Scott.

I can't believe it, we are about to hop in the cars and go to homecoming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys sorry for not posting in nearly a week. I've had swimming a lot lately and my school play, which was James and the giant peach! I had 3 after school performances and 2 in school performances. And trust me that is a lot of make up to take off, especially if your bad at putting on makeup .

So thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best!

Next chapter is Hoco.

Did you guys enjoy this chapter?

Thanks Grace for saying I'm a good writer, little comments like that mean the world to me, so you are awesome!

Thanks again, and hopefully I will update more frequently now. Hope you haven't forgotten me!

Xoxo

~WisdomSea


	22. Homecoming!

Peter's POV

So after we said goodbye to everyone, we kinda realised we needed someone to drive us there and somebody to drive me and Adrien to pick up our dates.

Mr Stark, well my dad, said that someone could drive Cassie and Wanda and then he could drive me in one of his fancy cars, and Khoine could then drive Adrien in her car, then Lacey and Jonas could stay here with the others.

So that's what happened. Mr Stark drove me to go pick up M.J, Khoine drove Adrien to go pick up his date called Ellie, and Hope and Scott drove Wanda and Cassie.

Once we got to M.J's house, Mr Stark gave me the dad speech. So all the parents had given us permission to go to after parties as long as would would give them a text every 1-3 hours to let them know we were okay.

"So, there is probably gonna be alcohol at these parties, DONT DRINK. Don't sleep with rando's and I would personally prefer if you slept with no one. Don't do drugs, be nice to your girlfriend and have fun and be safe." He told me.

That went quicker than I thought it would.

I then got out of the car and went to M.J's front door. The door was brown and the walls were brick. It looked like a decent house. I was holding a black dahlia flower for her, as they were her favourite and I gave her that type of necklace earlier this year after we took down mysterio. I knocked on her door and her mum answered.

"Hey Peter, Michelle will be down in just a min. Okay hon?" She told me.

"Oh okay, thanks Mrs Jones." I said.

I fiddled with the buttons on my shirt before I heard M.J's mum yell.

"Michelle Jones! Your date is here. M.J! Come on down."

I then saw my beautiful girlfriend come down the stairs. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a black knee length dress, with the necklace I gave her on our first date. I gave her the flower and her outfit was complete. I then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as I didn't want her mum to see us making out.

"Bye bye sweeties, have a good night, be back by tomorrow, don't do drugs, I love you M.J" Mrs Jones said.

"Love you too mum. Bye." She replied.

We got into the car and sat at the back, talking to each other softly. Once we got to the place we're homecoming would be held, I lead her out of the car, said goodbye to Mr Stark and we went inside. Homecoming had started.

Cassie's POV

Dad and Hope drove Wanda and I to homecoming. Once they had dropped us off and said goodbye we went inside.

Wanda ran straight to her friend Marionette. I went straight to my girlfriends and Bryon. My best friends Staci, Danielle and Kalani, all had dates as well, so we chatted for a while then we danced with our boyfriends, and Kalani danced with her girlfriend, as she was lesbian.

I loved dancing with the girls. We danced to 5 songs together before we dragged our dates onto the dance floor. We danced and danced, and I saw Wanda and Peter a couple of times.

Bryon would give me the occasional kiss and get me a drink. He's so sweet.

Then we heard the slow dance song come on.

"All you couples get down to the stage! We have one of the most iconic love songs from this century... Perfect by Ed Sheeren!" The D.J said.

Bryon put his hands on my waist and we slowed danced together. We swayed back and forth and back and forth. I felt so in love. He then kissed me. So here we were, slow dancing, lips inseparable. He then lightly pulled back from the kiss.

"Cassie. I love you." He said to me.

I felt my heart flutter. We had never exchanged I love you's before.

"I love you too Byron." I told him.

We then went back to slow dancing and kissing.

When homecoming was over, we all got invited to a party. This kid called Flash in Peter's year had invited all of ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth grades to his house.

So of course that's where we were heading.

Wanda's POV

After we got dropped off I ran straight toward Maria. She looked great. We just chatted in a corner for a while until we noticed a couple of girls being threatened in the hall near where we were. We saw 4 guys walking toward them and backing them into lockers.

Me and Maria went straight to help them.

"Oy. Back off losers." I yelled at the guys. Maria had told me about these guys. They were bad news. They had been suspended countless times and beat up so many people. They had even gotten a girl pregnant! Her name was Brooke and she was going to have her baby any day now. I heard Brooke the guy had forced her into it.

"What are you gonna do freak-ass f#ucker?" One off the guys yelled.

I walked up to him and punched him in the nose, which broke his nose.

"B#tch!!" He yelled at me.

He aimed a punch at me but I dodged, Maria then joined me in getting the guys to leave.

"Maria knee'd the guys leader in the groin, and then they ran off.

"Thanks so much." One of the girls said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Maria and that's Wanda." Maria told them.

"I'm Fleur, this is my twin sister Leela, and this is Sonya." Fleur said.

"Hey Umm can we hang with you and be like friends. If you want?" Leela asked.

"Of course." I say. "I have a feeling we are all outcasts but together, but who cares we can be besties. By the way any nicknames?"

"Well Leela likes to be called Lee, Fleur is Flossie as her middle name is lossia, and I'm just Sonya at the moment." Sonya told us.

"Sweet sisters." Maria said.

We went back into the homecoming hall and started dancing. It was some much fun. When the slow dancing songs came on we sat down and started chatting. We added each other on Snapchat and insta.

Then after homecoming ended, we got invited to a party. It was by this kid called Flash that's as in our year.

So that's where we went.

Peter's POV

Once homecoming started me and M.J went straight to find Ned and Betty. They had an on off relationship, with them dating one day and then not another. Today they were dating though.

"Hey Betty boo bear." Ned ogled to his now girlfriend. "Oh hey Peter." He said after he saw me.

"Hey Ned, Betty." I said. M.J gave them both a nod.

As we were 'nerds' we didn't start dancing like everyone else, we insted got ourselves a table and sat down to chat.

"Do you know 51% of married couples divorce." M.J said, while we were stilling at the table.

She said another usual depressing truth fact.

"Oh ummm okay." I say. Wait was she referring to the fact that our love might not work out. I felt a bit stressed at that.

I think she noticed.

"Though Parker, I'm pretty sure our love will live forever." M.J said.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Betty and Ned said, I blushed a bright red.

I leaned into kiss my girlfriend, I honestly love her.

"I love you M.J." I muttered into her ear. Hopefully she'll say it back. I start getting nervous again.

"I love you too Spider-man." She muttered to me.

We then kissed again.

When the couples dance was announced, we went to dance. I had my hands on her waist and she had her hands on my shoulders and we just swayed and occasionally kissed.

A little after that, homecoming ended.

Then Flash announced that he was inviting all of grades 9,10,11 and 12 to his house for a party, and that we were stealing 16 school buses to get us there. Well this would be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! As I'm Aussie I went to see telethon today! Yay!

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Next couple of chapters you will see the after party for hoco, what happened at the tower and some more chapters! Hopefully I can post daily or even second day!

Did you like that chapter? I would like you to say down below what gender you want Steve and Natasha's baby (Captain America and Black widow's baby), to be.

And guess what guys! I love swimming and I have finally convinced my parents to let me do open water comp swims! I am probs doing one this Saturday, then 8 more over the next couple of months, with the last one in March! And then I might be doing either a 1.5 km or 3.5km swim in January, a 1km in September and next year I'm planning to do the swim to rotness! Which is 29.5km in 4 hours and 15 mins. Yay!

Thanks for reading!

xoxo

~WisdomSea


	23. After Parties and Drinks

Peter's POV

"So an after party at flash's house." I said, talking to my group. "We all gonna go?"

A series of yes's, and obvi and of courses were stated.

So off we went to hop in one of the 16 school buses, that would take us to the after party of the century .

My group an I hopped onto bus 13, which was being driven by one of Flash's assistants. I mean I know it's illegal to steal, but I have my whole life to be responsible, so I can take a night off and be a kid.

Once we got to the party, I knew the night would be chaos.

There was already drunk kids, a whole basement of alcohol, a bunch of guys and girls "getting it on", and 12 speakers playing music by a dj and then a pool.

Cassie's POV

Me and my boyfriend hopped on bus 6 together, while the rest of our friends went home.

"I'll go get some drinks for us baby girl okay?" Bryon said before walking off.

Baby girl? Wow, his nicknames for me are adorable.

I danced bymyself for a bit and then danced with some kids I sorta knew from my year, before I saw, it.

Bryon, drunk as hell, dancing with another girl. Like what the hell?! He told me he would not get drunk and he told me he would always love me.

I immediately started crying and ran off from the crowd. Little did I know, someone saw all this unfold, and was now following me.

Wanda's POV

Maria, Lee, Flossie, Sonya and I, got onto bus 3, which was full of idiots from our year.

Once we got to the party, we were blown away. There was sooooo many cute guys there, I mean like I'm not completely over vision yet, I don't think, but seriously those guys were adorable.

We all danced with each other danced for a bit and then, the unexpected happened.

Peter's POV

An hour into the party things started to get messed up. I heard a girl scream and people get thrown into the pool. But then I was asked to drink.

"So poopy Parker." Flash taunted. "You gonna drink?"

What the hell, like what?! Does he actually think I would drink? It's illegal to drink till I'm 21, we are like 4 years too young.

"No." I state.

"Ohhhhh so Poopy Parker is a chicken now." Flash yelled, gathering a crowd. He then started making chicken noises.

"No Flash I'm just being the smart one." I state calmly. I grab M.J's hand, as it was only me and her together at this point. (We had lost Ned and his girlfriend.)

"Awwww Parker thinks the girl likes him, poor poopy Parker when he realises she loves me." Flash said.

I looked over at Michelle.

"I love Peter Parker." M.J said, she then looked at me.

"I love you too M.J." I say.

Flash then gets mad, like mad, mad.

"You idiotic B*tch!" He says yelling at M.J. He then punches her and she gets thrown back into the wall behind us.

He did NOT just do that.

I crack my neck before looking at flash.

"You made a dumb mistake my friend." I say, before I knock him out cold.

I then grabbed M.J's hand and we rushed out of the crowd. I called my dad, well Mr Stark to come pick us up and he agreed. We speed walked to the front off the house where M.J and I were greeted by a seriously distressed and upset Cassie, Adrien comforting her and a dripping wet Wanda.

Cassie's POV

I run, I just run. How could Bryon do this to me?! I ran until I couldn't no more and I slouched down in a room. It could have been a bedroom, I don't know. Then before I can register what's going on, a guy comes up behind me and hugs me. I don't care how it is. I just cry into them. Then a things get weird. The guy picks me up and starts to drag me to the bed.

"Wait what are you doing?" I mutter.

"Nothing." The deep voice replied. "Drink this." He told me.

I trusted him. Why did I trust him.

Within minutes I started to feel light, and free and happy. And the guy, the guy started kissing me and hugged me, and he started taking advantage of me.

"Okay girlie, if you want to be happy again just say that you give me consent to do it again, just so we don't get in trouble. You gave me consent before just give it to me now to baby." The deep voice said.

Wait what.

I slowly snap back into my senses. I see him, on top of me, an alcoholic drink that was most obviously spiked on the bed side table, and my dress on the floor.

I realised what was happening.

"No." I said, trying to get him off me. "Get off."

"No. That's not gonna happen, I will do this weather you like it or not." His dark voice hissed.

So I screamed. I screamed loudly for help.

"No one can hear you girlie, it's just you and m-." He was cut off, by someone running into him and throwing him onto the floor. I was glued to the bed, to scared to move.

Then my saviour stood up. It was Adrien?!

"Omg Cassie, are you okay, did he hurt you?!" Adrien stammered, in shock that I was getting taken advantage of. He then noticed the spiked drink. "Omg he drugged you?! I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Cassie."

He then gave me a hug and I cried into his arms. Then he gave me his hoodie, so I could look presentable to leave the party. He had a hoodie because he was the only smart one who bought a change of clothes to homecoming. We left my knocked out attacked on the floor before we made our way out to the front of the house. I called Mr Stark as he would be able to get me home without me having to tell my parents.

Just after me and Adrien got outside the house, Wanda came to join us dripping in water and then Peter who had an upset M.J with him. I then started sobbing into Adriens shoulder, as the realisation of what happen just hit me.

Wanda's POV

A bunch of cute guys approached my group of girls. There was 5 guys, and 5 of us. A date for us all.

"So you chic's all single?" The one guys asked on behalf of the group.

"Yea." I said, not trying to sound to desperate that we were all single.

"So ya know can we all spend time together, in a group, then maybe later we can go on a five way date." The guy said.

Me and my girls all exchanged glances.

"Deal." I say.

"Cool."

"Cool." I finish.

We then exchange numbers and start hanging with each other. We get non alcoholic drinks and start to party. We were all hanging around together and before I knew it I was thrown into the pool, by the guy I spoke to.

I childishly screamed and then the water fight began. I found out that the guy how I had been talking too's name was Mark, and him and his 4 friends were all single.

I got his number and we continued our water fight. Until I got a text from Adrien.

It read "Wanda, emergancy, your friend Cassie was just taken advantage of, please come to the front of the house ASAP, thx."

Oh no.

I told everyone I had to leave and it was an emergancy, and quickly ran to the front of the house were I met a distressed Cassie and a worried Adrien. Then Peter and M.J came out of no where and they looked a bit worried. I saw M.J had a bruise. It looked pretty bad.

"Is she okay?!." Peter asked immediately. He looked at Cassie, she looked completely scared and broken.

"Can we talk in the car." Adrien muttered. You could see in his eyes he was very scared about Cassie's health. Something must of happened.

We stood in silence until Mr Starks car pulled up. He rolled down the window and told us to get in. He looked extremely pale and worried, especially when he saw Cassie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!!!

I'm back! After nearly 3 months of no writing, I'm back! And I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this shocker of a chapter. I know that the subject of getting taken advantage of, and teen drinking are 2 very sensitive topics but they are real things that real teenagers are forced to do. So maybe addressing them and seeing that things can be done, like saying no, and having the right friends.

I am also going to start writing a Brooklyn nine nine book, and maybe and stranger things and/or Riverdale and maybe even a girl meets world book.

I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I'm back guys!

Thanks for all the review while I was gone and for still holding on hope that i will post again, which I am!

Next chapters should be out within 4 days and if not, I will notify you

thanks guys your all awesome! And remember if something happens to you, that you think is not right, speak up, because speaking up can make all the difference!

-WisdomSea


	24. Just Dance 2023!

This is happening while the older kids are at homecoming and the after party :)

**Lila's POV**

This is gonna be the best night ever!!! A new friend, Lacey, I'm one of the oldest kids, and we all get to play just dance 2023!!!

After the parents had dropped there kids of at Homecoming, the fun began.

Me, Mum and dad made some popcorn, Morgan and Mr Stark and Pepper grabbed chips and lollies while Bruce set up the game.

And then within 5 minutes we were ready for this party to start.

We choose to start with songs from the early 2000's, so when our parents were younger.

The first song we danced too was called starships by Nikki Minaj. And me, Auntie Hope and Uncle Scott were the ones who danced. I came first with 100 points more than Hope and Scott came last, as he has two left feet and can't dance.

The next people to dance were Lacey, Uncle Sam, Khoine and Jonas. They danced to Happy from dispicable me. Lacey came first, then Uncle Sam, the Jonas then Khoine. Surprisingly Uncle Sam can dance.

After they danced everyone took a 3 minute break so we could go grab so chocolate and strawberry milk from the fridge to drink.

The next group to dance was Auntie Nat, Heidi, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve. Auntie Nat was 1 and a half months pregnant so was just no doing any dance moves that were too dumb, whereas Heidi, Bucky and Steve did anything and everything. So they decided to do the Macarena. It was so funny to watch because everytime the music said Macarena, Bucky would grab Heidi and throw her into the air and she would burst into a fit of giggles. And then Steve started grabbing Auntie Nat and spinning her around and by the end of the dance both Heidi and Auntie Nat where exhausted. And well I don't blame them. Auntie Nat is pregnant and Heidi is only 2 and it's nearly 9 o'clock, which is past her bedtime. Heidi won that round somehow, with Bucky coming second, then Auntie Nat and lastly Uncle Steve.

The next group to dance was Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Tony, Loki and Bruce. They did "let it go", from Frozen, which made everyone laugh. They even sung along which was the funniest thing ever. Uncle Tony won, then Loki came second (he's a pretty good dancer and singer actually), then Rhodey, the Bruce. Is it bad that one day I want to see the hulk dance?

After they finished dancing, we decided we needed something to keep us all awake. More sugar. So we all started eating some of the left over chocolate cake that was in the fridge.

The next "state of the art" dance group, was my dad and Thor, who danced to "do you wanna build a snow man?" With my dad being Anna and Thor being Elsa. It was hilarious as Thor could not dance and my dad could not sing. We should all watch frozen together again some day. My dad and Uncle Thor tied, but I think they shoulda won an Osca for their performance.

Then the moms did a dance together. It was Aunts Pepper, Jane and my mum who all danced to fireworks by Katy Perry. They were not bad dancers actually, but when they were all supposed to chest bump at the end, they failed and ended up falling to the ground laughing. Which was funny. Aunt Jane and Aunt Pepper drew at second place whitest my mum came first.

The last group that had to dance was Morgan and Nate. Who danced to 'roar' by Katy perry. It was very funny watching a bunch of five year olds dance. They both tied first, and I'm glad they did, because I didn't feel like witnessing a tantrums from the losing child.

We then finished the past years dancing hits and stared dancing to hits from 2023. We danced until we could dance no more. And once we couldn't dance anymore, we all got ice cream and sat down on the coach to watch Frozen, just because of the male avengers amazing dance moves from the movie.

Halfway through the movie Uncle Tony said there was a problem. A big one and it occured at the after party from homecoming. I got worried. Is everyone okay? His face got pale from reading the message he recieved.

"I have got to go get the kids now." He said, he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong Stark?" My dad asked.

"Cassie, was taken advantage of at the party." He replied with, Uncle Tony sounded upset.

What he said rung in my ears. I knew what that meant, that Cassie had been, that this had happened to Cassie that, that. I felt really dizzy and looked around at everyone, Uncle Scott was Crying, Uncle Hope was crying, everyone was upset and then the world went black and I fainted.

Damn, what a way for the dance party to go sour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!

Hope you liked this chapter!

The next chapter will be about the parents discussing about what happened at homecoming, and there will be cake getting eaten.

In the next couple of Chapters it will be decided weather Tony and Pepper are having a girl or boy!!

I hope you like this chapter!!

Thanks, you guys are awesome and please review/comment on my story and don't forget to save it!

Thanks guys :)

-WisdomSea **:)**


	25. We Will Love You Always

This is when Mr Stark is picking the kids up from da after party :)

**Trigger Warning** = mention of getting taken advantage of

**Tony Starks POV**

I looked at the 5 kids. Adrien, Cassie, Wanda, Peter and M.J.

"Okay guys, get in." I said. The kids all go in.

It was a 20min drive back to the tower so the kids had a lot of time to talk.

"So let's start with Wanda."

"Ummmm I met some new friends, hung out with a bunch of guys, didn't drink and I'm sopping wet because I got into a water fight, it was a good night for me." Wanda replied.

"Okie, that's good Wanda. What happened to you Pete?"

"Flash acted like a jerk, got drunk, and wanted us to get drunk, I said no, so he punched M.J , so I knocked him out cold."

"Well thank god you didn't drink, it proved in tough situations you can say no and be the bigger man, but knocking a kid out really? We will see what the others think and if there should be a punishment, and when we get back, Bruce will tend to Michelle's wound. (Because remember M.J knows he's Spider-Man). So what happened to you Adrien?"

"My date went home with her sister, I was looking for the bathroom, heard a scream and helped Cassie. That was my night Mr Stark." Adrien told me.

"I'm glad you helped my little niece, Adrien. Now Cassie what happened to you?" I dreaded this answer, I wanted her to be okay, actually I needed her to be okay.

"My boyfriend looked drunk and was dancing with another girl,I ran off crying, this dude spiked my drink, and tried to do something to me, but he didn't because Adrien came and saved me." Cassie said, tears pouring down her face.

"Cassie, you mark my words, we will kill that son of a b*tch for laying his hands on you. You hear me? But your gonna have to tell us all, even your parents what happened, okay Jitterbug?"

I saw he smile when I said that, she liked her new nickname.

"Okay Uncle Tony, I will. And Adrien, thank you so much, I hope you can be my cousin one day."

"Me too, Cassie, me too." Adrien replied.

The rest of the trip was in silence and then we made it to the compound.

**Lila's POV**

I woke up, by Auntie Nat and Heidi. I had been put onto the couch next to Auntie Nat, and Heidi was trying to poke my knocked out eyes out.

"Hey baby girl." Auntie Nat said. "You okay? You seemed upset about Cassie, and I promise you that we won't let it happen again to you or anyone else, you also took quite the collapse."

"You can't promise that." I mumble. I look around to see all the avengers and Khoine staring at me. "No matter what, some guys will be jerks and try and take advantage of women, or vice versa, and it's not right, at all, and it's not fair that it had to happen to a good person like Cassie."

"I know Lila , it's okay." My dad told me. He looked nervous about me living in a society where people can do bad things to others.

"Think of it this way Kiddo. You can beat any guy up, you have a kickass family who will always help you, and no matter what happens, everyone here will love and support you." Uncle Bucky told me. I felt better.

Then Uncle Tony, Cassie, Adrien, Peter and M.J walked in.

**Scott's POV**

I saw my daughter and my heart broke. She was in tears and her makeup was smudged and she looked distressed.

"Hey Cassie it's okay." I said leaning in for a hug, she ducks and moves away and starts crying again. She instead runs to Hope. And hugs her. Was she really gonna be okay?

She and Adrien told us what happened and I broke, how could a guy do this to my little girl. And I was still hurt over the fact that she wouldn't hug me, then I realised. She was not scared of guys, but just needed to have some girl time.

We then all talked about what had happened and what we could do about it.

"I vote we kill him." Tony suggested, with some people agreeing.

"I think we shouldn't kill him, but beat him up a tad, so he can get a taste of his own medicine." Natasha suggested, I liked this one.

"Or how about we submit a police report on the guy, I mean, Adrien you know he was right?" Hope said.

"Yes, he was Markus Evens, high school jock and absolute jerk." Adrien replied.

"Okay." I heard my daughter mumble. "I think Mama's is the best." I could see Hope smile. This was the first time Cassie had called her Mama.

"Okay, it's settled, Us grown ups will file a report against him later, but tonight let's just spend time together, and remember Cassie, We will always love you." I said.

She then came and hugged me, she was still my baby girl.

Then Bruce came and fixed up M.J's bruises and gave Cassie some tablets that would make the spiked drink wear off faster.

We then all made some hot chocolate and we had a piece of the left over cake each. While eating we sat down to watch the rest of Frozen, and by the end of Frozen 2 everyone was asleep. So before I fell asleep I told Friday to snap a picture of everyone. It was a dreadful night for Cassie, but it had a happy ending thanks to her family and friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!!! Another chapter done!

The next chapters will be happier!!! Please review my story and suggest chapter ideas.

I might also have chapter focusing on 1 or 2 characters and the avengers are gonna go on a mission soon!!

Thanks for liking my story!

Xoxo :)

~WisdomSea


	26. Tik Tok :o

**Morgan's POV**

It had been one week since homecoming and Cassie had gotten back to her normal energetic self.

So guess what me, Heidi and Nate where doing, we wanted to hang out with Lila and Cassie.

So we walked to Cassie's room and we saw Cassie and Lila dancing to this song. It went renegades renegades renegades, oh ah, wee, oh oh cha, oh ah ooooo, ah, ah bing, bong, blip, bo, ba. And they were dancing.

"Are you having a dance party without us?" I ask

They turned around and looked at us, and then started laughing.

"Morgi, this isn't a dance party, me and Lila are doing a tik tok dance, this one is called renegade and it was made in 2019 by a girl called Charli D'melio, it was a trend back then, and at the moment tik tok is having a throw back trend, where you learn dances from 2018-2022." Cassie told us.

"Ohhhhhh. Can we learn it too?" I ask.

Lila and Cassie exchange looks.

"Okay guys! Let's do it!" Lila said.

So that's what we did.

We learned renegades, wait bish, god put you in my life for a purpose, the box one, say so, I'm done with ice brrrr, candy and a lotta mashups from 2021 and 2022. It was so fun.

Then Cassie and Lila started posting them. Cassie's account was called xx_CassieL_xx and Lila's account was called Lila_Barton-36.

"Can we have accounts?" I ask, because if they get them can't we?

Lila and Cassie looked at each other.

"Well we can't make the midgets accounts, there too young." Cassie said.

"Hey who you callin midget tall girl." Heidi said. Everyone started laughing.

"What if we make a group account?" Lila asked.

"Brilliant idea Lils. But what should we call it?" Cassie replied

We all brainstormed for about 20 minutes before out tik tok account name was decided. Our tik tok account would be called...

xxAvengers_NextGen:)

So we started posting videos, Heidi, Nate, Cassie, Lila and I. And that was our Friday afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys!! Did you like that cute chapter! It was just light, fluffy and cute!

Give me suggestions for more chapters!

Thanks guys for all the support

xoxo

~WisdomSea


End file.
